<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cabin In The Woods. by xgoangiveittoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072678">A Cabin In The Woods.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoangiveittoya/pseuds/xgoangiveittoya'>xgoangiveittoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoangiveittoya/pseuds/xgoangiveittoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Anthony Miller wanted was to have a fun weekend with his kids in their cabin, like they do every year. He had no idea what was waiting for him out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Taste.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p><p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest, dub-con and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p><p> </p><p>                                                             -------------------------------</p><p>For Reference: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee5598998e4acef91bf9368e467eecec/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/ae1c254093961d43feeeccf000c78d2a6bf09935.png">Billy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/dab056ca259949fcaf75e9b471030e26/0404a428b3616124-f3/s540x810/60adaefe7ea03fd3f8bb376b4f1985a4cb867511.jpg">Dale</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e79ac5dbcd63623151c349372b3f2d6/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/3d98fa6a53a2a5e30d513232be17d694c62ce5be.jpg">Brett</a></p><p>-------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I should have known the weekend wasn’t going to go the way we planned when Teddy called up to tell me he wasn’t gonna make it.</p><p>“What do you mean you’re not gonna make it? We’ve been planning this for weeks!” I said, trying not to raise my voice. I didn’t want to appear hurt or angry, even though I was a little bit of both.</p><p>“I know, dad, I’m sorry, but stuff is rough over here. You know how the first semester is.”</p><p>Uh, no, the fuck, I didn’t. Actually, I don’t even remember my first semester in college – it was mostly weed, booze and a fuckton of pussy. Maybe a little coke on occasion. I couldn’t believe my kid had gone to university to actually study.</p><p>Then again, Teddy was always a little nerd. He got that from his mom’s side of the family.</p><p>Still, I wasn’t going to give up without a fight.</p><p>“But it’s <em>tradition</em>, buddy. Are you sure you can’t ditch it and come over? It’s just three days”, I insisted, and if he were here, I’d be pouting.</p><p>“I got a test on Monday and two more on Tuesday. I’d love to ditch all this stuff, but if I fail these, I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna wanna pay for my tuition anymore.”</p><p>He wasn’t entirely wrong.</p><p>I just couldn’t imagine going to the cabin without him. Like I said, it’s tradition; my grandfather used to take my dad there, and then my dad used to take me and my brother over, just as spring is blooming. I’d been going with the kids since each was old enough to hold a fishing rod, and neither had ever skipped a year.</p><p>Guess there’s a first time for everything.</p><p>“We’ll just do something over the summer, alright? I’ll talk to you later”, he said, and hung up before I had time to say goodbye. Little shit.</p><p>Worst part was that the missus seemed to agree with him.</p><p>“Maybe you can just do something different this time”, she suggested, while I packed up, still decided to make the most of it. “All things considered.”</p><p>“What things considered?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“What? Don’t tell me Billy doesn’t want to go. Billy <em>loves</em> our camping trips.”</p><p> “He also loves playing Free Fire, and you’re not letting him take his phone with you.”</p><p>“Yes! That’s the point of the weekend! Disconnect from the outside world, just… chill out. No worries. No stress. Why don’t you come with us? Maybe he’ll get more excited.”</p><p>She laughed, until she realized I was serious. “Oh, absolutely not. My sister and I are going to that book convention. I already booked the tickets and everything. I’m not going to the middle of the woods to get mosquito bites.”</p><p>See? Like I said. Nerd.</p><p>“Besides, honey, are you sure you wanna leave? Didn’t you see the news? There’s a couple of murderers on the loose.”</p><p>“<em>Alleged</em> murderers. Besides, like you said, it’s a cabin in the middle of the woods – they’re not gonna find us there.”</p><p>Alice raised an eyebrow. “Have you never watched a horror movie? That’s exactly what happens. Every time.”</p><p>“Well, this is real life. We’re not gonna get ax murdered.”</p><p>No, but looking back? That would’ve been easier.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Billy was sitting by my side in the car. We were at the end of our four-hour drive to Lake Stillwater, and he had not looked at me or said anything since we left, when he mad one last tearful bargain to at least bring his Nintendo Switch with us – which I promptly ignored.</p><p>Then he sat down, and sullied all the way.</p><p>He wasn’t always like that, Billy. He used to love coming to the cabin; we’d fish, make a campfire, eat s’mores, sing songs. He’d climb trees with his brother, chase squirrels, collect nuts and leaves to put on his Boy Scout journal. When he was younger, he used to run around naked, too – though Teddy was always more prudish than that. But now the age of the boy who got poison ivy all over his bum was coming to an end; he’d just turned thirteen, and at the cusp of adolescence, all he wanted was to stay in his room playing video games.</p><p>On one hand, I wish he was a little more enthusiastic. On the other hand, he is way less like his brother – at his age, all Theodore did was hump his pillows. He went through three boxes of Kleenex a week.</p><p>We didn’t call him <em>Spunky</em> for nothing.</p><p>“Are you ready to have some fun, buddy?” I asked, unloading our baggage. He patted down his dirty-blonde hair, throwing me a look that told me he would not hesitate to pull the plug once I was in life support. I gave him a toothy grin.</p><p>He didn’t look like me much. Billy was skinny, blonde and blue-eyed like his mother – that kind of Scandinavian pale that blushes easily. He’d played sports a little growing up, which made him leaner, but he didn’t have the broad shoulders me and his brother had. Maybe if I taught him to chop some wood he’d improve.</p><p>As I dragged my bags to the cabin, entrenched in front of a tiny lake in the middle of God knows where, I failed to notice the sets of prints in the mud near the house; and as I unloaded it all on the couch, it didn’t occur to me that it was weird I didn’t have the usual sniffing attacks that I always had whenever we first arrived.</p><p>It wasn’t until I heard the creaking sound of the steps coming from the first floor that I realized something was wrong.</p><p>By then, it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>When I opened my eyes next, the place around me had changed. I didn’t know how long it had passed; the back of my head was hurting from where I had been smacked before. Everything was blurry.</p><p>As my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in the upstairs bedroom. I was on my knees, in a corner, with my hands behind my back tying me to the radiator. Billy was at my side, in the same condition, but we were not the only two guys there.</p><p>There two other guys there. One was white, sitting on the bed, one was black, standing by the door. Both had their heads shaved. The white guy was shorter and a little stocky, and he had the beginning of stubble, while the black guy was tall, strong and clean-shaved. Both had their naked torsos and arms covered in tattoos.</p><p>I knew who these guys were – I had seen their pictures plastered in the newspaper a dozen times before. They were the two guys who’d escaped the convoy on the way to the penitentiary.</p><p><em>Oh, shit</em>, I thought to myself. I don’t know what was worse: the fact that I was tied up at the mercy of two potential murderers, or the fact that my wife was right.</p><p>“Oh, hey, looks like Mr. Miller is waking up”, the white guy said. I remembered their names, they were – hold on, I knew it – Brett and Dale, respectively.</p><p> Judging by the fact that he knew my name, and the bag of chips in his hand, I could tell they had gone through our things.</p><p>“Hey, hey, whatever you do – just let us go, alright?” I pleaded, struggling against the knots. “You - you can keep the house. We won’t tell anyone we saw you. Just let me and the kid go.”</p><p>“Right, like you won’t call the police the moment you leave.”</p><p>“Then – then you take the car. I don’t care.”</p><p>“You report it stolen, and we’re busted. Nah.”</p><p>“I didn’t bring my cell phone, and – and it would take days on foot to get to anywhere, much less report anything.”</p><p>“You didn’t bring your cell phone on a trip? That seems kinda dangerous, bro. You never know who’re gonna meet in this neck of the woods”, Dale said, and the both of them laughed.</p><p>“My wife knows we’re here. It’s supposed to be a three-day trip. If we don’t go back –”</p><p>“Don’t worry, bro, we got an entire weekend to figure out what to do”, Brett said, stretching out on the bed.</p><p>His friend was less than eager. “He’s right, though. Maybe we should just take the car and bolt.”</p><p>“You kidding me? This place is <em>nice</em>. I ain’t had a hot shower in months. I don’t wanna go back on the run.”</p><p>“And I don’t wanna go back on lock up, but if we stay here, they’re gonna catch up to us! We gotta <em>do</em> something.”</p><p>“Yeah, we gotta prove we’re innocent! But we can do that if we keep running, man.”</p><p>“And how’s kidnapping some white people gonna help our case?”</p><p>“I’m gonna figure that out, don’t worry!”</p><p>“You guys are innocent?” I asked. The question rolled out of my tongue before I even had time to realize it.</p><p>They turned to me. “Kinda”, Dale said, folding his arms. “We <em>did</em> rob the bank. But everything else, it’s –”</p><p>“It’s bullshit!” Brett spat out. “We didn’t kill nobody! The cops did it! They got in, the shot that guy in the back, pocket our money, and then planted evidence to make it look like we were the killers. It’s not fucking fair!”</p><p>“But the cops wouldn’t –” I paused. I had seen enough on the news the last few years to know that, yeah, the cops would. “Do you have any evidence?”</p><p>“Nah, they wiped any evidence. Pretty sure it’s not their first rodeo.”</p><p>“Okay – okay, but – I can – we can help.” I stuttered out. “My friend, Robert, he’s a very good attorney. He can help you!”</p><p>The two criminals looked at each other. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure! If – if you just let us go –”</p><p>“Hah, there it is”, Dale scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Just then, at my side, Billy began to move. “Daddy, what – what’s going on?” he asked, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Dude. Your kid still calls you <em>daddy</em>? At this age?” Brett laughed.</p><p>“Hey man, let them be. Just because your dad hated your ass, doesn’t mean the kid’s got to hate his”, Dale said.</p><p>“On the contrary, my dad loved my ass”, he winked.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby. Everything is going to be alright”, I said, as soothing as I could. There were tears forming on the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. I couldn’t believe this was happening. Why didn’t I listen to my wife for once?</p><p>“Yeah, kid, don’t worry about it”, Brett said, raising himself off the bed. “Just do whatever we say, and everything is gonna go down smoothly. I gotta take a piss.”</p><p>The bedroom was equipped with its own private bathroom – so that I didn’t have to go all the way downstairs to use it whenever I needed to pee in the middle of the night. It was across from where we were kneeling, and we had the perfect view of it when Brett pushed the door open, proceeding to then lower the rest of his jeans (<em>my</em> jeans, actually, I recognized them from there) around his ankles and letting his stream flow. After so long in prison, he was clearly not one for modesty; politeness told me to avert my eyes anyway.</p><p>His friend seemed to share the sentiment. “Dude, at least close the damn door. Nobody wanna see your limp-ass dick.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” he asked, with a smirk, his sights catching up to Billy. Unlike me, my boy had kept staring as the man shook the last droplets of piss into the toilet. “You like what you see, little man?”</p><p>Billy didn’t answer.</p><p>Brett flushed and left the bathroom. He pulled his pants, but didn’t button them, letting his dick and balls loose out. To my horror, I could see him stepping closer.</p><p>“You ever seen a man’s dick before, little guy?” he asked.</p><p>Billy cleared his throat, muttering something.</p><p>“What’s that? I didn’t catch it”, he insisted, crossing the rest of the distance.</p><p>“Y-Yes”, Billy answered, his lips curled.</p><p>I looked at him in shock. At home, my wife and I had always been a little prudish – she had been raised Catholic, and still had some of that guilt with her. Even in the pool, we always wore bathing suits. I couldn’t remember a time where I had undressed in front of my boys, and Billy had stopped running around naked in the woods when he was seven.</p><p>Brett stopped in front of Billy. His cock was chubbing up fast. “What’s your name again, kid?”</p><p>“It’s – it’s Wilhelm… Billy.”</p><p>“Alright, Billy. You ever fooled around with kids your own age before?”</p><p>Billy’s eyes darted towards me, but Brett grabbed his hair.</p><p>“Don’t mind your daddy-o. Just answer me, baby.”</p><p>“Yes…” he said, biting his lips.</p><p>“Nice. You ever fooled around with a grown-up?”</p><p>Billy didn’t answer. He lowered his face. I felt a knot grow in my throat.</p><p>“By the look on your daddy-o’s face, I’m assuming it wasn’t him, huh. Who was it, Billy boy?”</p><p>Billy hesitated. “Uncle Bobby.”</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. No way. Bobby? Bobby was messing with my kid? My high school best-friend Bobby? That wasn’t… I couldn’t believe. He was my best friend! He had gone to my fucking wedding! God – he had gone to the kid’s fucking baptism! He was the boy’s Scout Leader! And the fucker was molesting my kid?!</p><p>“Uncle Bobby, huh? Is it the same Unca Bobby that was gonna get us outta jail, daddy-o?” Brett jeered. “What did Uncle Bobby do with you, baby? Did you play a special game?”</p><p>Special game. Fuck off. The kid is thirteen! He knows what sex is. I gave him the Talk. Fuck. I gave my kid the Talk and then he went to my best fucking friend’s house for a sleepover so he could get skull-fucked.</p><p>The thought of he and my boy together was nauseating. I felt my head spinning worse than when those thugs hit me. Worse yet, I couldn’t understand why, but it felt like my crotch was on fire.</p><p>Billy was still refusing to look at me. “Sammy and I used to play together. Some hand stuff. Suck each other off sometimes”, he admitted. Sammy was Bobby’s kid, about Billy’s age. “His dad… Uncle Bobby asked to join us one time. He liked to watch. Sometimes he had his phone with him.”</p><p>“Hmm, home videos. Those are always fun”, Brett teased, winking at me. I ground my teeth so tight I was afraid they’d shatter. “What else, baby?”</p><p>“He… he liked to put it in our mouths sometimes. But that is just it, daddy, I swear!”</p><p>“That’s okay, honey, that’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything –”</p><p>“You sure about that, daddy-o? I get a feeling the kid wasn’t forced into it”, Brett teased, while he stroked himself to full size. He wasn’t big, above average at most, but he was thick.</p><p>“Come on, dude, lay off of them”, Dale intervened, and I almost felt relief. He had just been watching it unfold, keeping an eye out of the window. “He’s just a kid.”</p><p>“So? I was younger than him when I started sucking dick. Dad said I had to learn early, ‘coz I’d need it if ever went to jail.”</p><p>“And he was right, but the kid isn’t you.”</p><p>“You sure? You saw the way he was looking at my dick.” He pulled my son’s head back by the hair. Billy whined. “Been a while since Unca Bobby gave you the bottle, hasn’t it, boy? You miss the taste?”</p><p>Again, to my horror, Billy didn’t answer.</p><p>Brett pulled his face forward, mashing it against his hard dick. Billy inhaled deep against the man’s unkempt bush, the six and half inch cock rubbing against his cheek, leaving behind a trail of pre-come.</p><p>I struggled against my knots, angry at the sight and yet unable to look at anything else. “Leave him alone! Come on, he’s just a little boy! Don’t do this! Hey – hey, man, stop him! Do something!” I pleaded, from one to the other, though I knew neither gave it a second thought to my cries.</p><p>“Show me your tongue, angel”, Brett said, one hand holding on to Billy’s hair and the other at the base of his own cock, holding it steady against my son’s lips.</p><p>Billy did as he was told, ever so obedient. He stuck his tongue out, dragging it up and down the length of his captor’s cock, the wet sounds of his lips matched only by Brett’s moans and the rattling sound of the radiator as I tried to free myself, my begging and complaining dying out in the back of my throat the more I watched my boy nurse that dick in his mouth.</p><p>He started slowly. Tip in, tip out. Tip in, tip out. Then an inch. Then another. “Fuck yeah, baby, that’s it. Take that dick. Good boy. Good fucking boy”, Brett moaned, sliding another inch in. Then all the way out. Then in again, further. Always further. Always deeper. No gagging. No tears. No complaining.</p><p>A good fucking boy.</p><p>I eventually stopped struggling, transfixed on it. My own dick was straining against my khakis. My mouth was dry. Billy’s eyes were closed, his long eyelashes fluttering every time Brett pushed harder, his cheeks puffing a little, but still never losing focus.</p><p>Brett’s hairy, low-hanging balls slapped against his chin at every new thrust. Faster. Faster. “Fuck. Baby. So fucking wet”, he moaned, smothering the kid between his thighs. “Almost there, angel – ooh – almost –”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough”, Dale roared, stepping away from the window. Brett from in place, still holding my boy’s face against his crotch.</p><p>For a moment – a brief, hopeful moment – I believed that would be it. He’d pull the bastard away from the kid. He’d put a stop to this – this – this obscenity. This monstrosity. This perversion. He’d do the right thing.</p><p>Instead, he pulled his friend away, dropping his own pants around his ankles. “My turn now.”</p><p>“Come on, man, I was so close!” Brett whined.</p><p>“You’ll have your turn, don’t worry”, Dale assured, stroking his own hard-on.</p><p>I felt my heart beating fast against my ribcage. Whatever had compelled me to stop resisting against my son’s abuse during Brett’s turn had returned with a vengeance when I saw the size of the thing between Dale’s legs.</p><p>That wasn’t a human dick. It couldn’t be.</p><p>I had always proud myself on being bigger than average – just a bit short of eight full inches – but looking at the size of that thing snaking out of his crotch made me feel small. It wasn’t as thick as Brett’s, but it was long and veiny and had a big purple mushroom head.</p><p>There was no way – no way my boy could take that whole thing without rupturing his wind pipe.</p><p>“Hey! Hey man, come on, you can’t do that! Look at the size of this thing! You’re gonna hurt him! Please, please, please don’t do this – please, you promised – you promised you weren’t gonna hurt us, please –”</p><p>I was silenced by a sudden, hard slap against the side of my face, done by Brett. It knocked the wind out of me.</p><p>“Daddy!” Billy shouted, but Dale rested a heavy hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.</p><p>“It’s okay. Your daddy is fine. We’ll be fine. We’re just having fun, aren’t we?” he said, in a soothing voice, his thumb drawing circles on Billy’s chin. “You want to have fun with me, don’t you Billy?”</p><p>My son looked at me, breathing hard and trying to recompose myself, before looking back to Dale and nodding.</p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about.”</p><p>He was gentle – certainly gentler than Brett had been. Dale let my boy explore the size of his mammoth; planting sweet little kisses against the length of it, his tongue tracing the bulging veins from the base to the tip. Licking it, up and down, like the most delicious lollipop he had ever tasted. Perhaps it was, really, otherwise why would even my mouth be watering?</p><p>The contrast of the black-on-white skin was incredible to watch, but no more incredible than seeing it disappear inside Billy’s mouth, slowly, rhythmically, deeper than his friend had gone and then some. When Billy tried to pull back, a firm hand on his head kept him in place. “Breathe through your nose”, Dale instructed, goading more of it down his throat.</p><p>Too much. Too soon. Billy balked. Tried to move away; struggled against the grip. Chocked, again and again. The more he chocked, the more pressure Dale applied, thrusting his hips further.</p><p>So much for being gentler.</p><p>Even Brett seemed to realize his friend was taking it too far. “Dude. You’re too big. The kid can’t take it”, he said, smacking Dale on the shoulder.</p><p>“Sure he can. It’s the position that isn’t helping, isn’t it, baby?” he asked, pulling out of Billy’s mouth.</p><p>My boy went into a coughing fit. His lips were red and puffy and dripping with spit and pre-come. His cheeks were flushed, eyes full of tears.</p><p>Dale leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, before the boy could understand what was happening. “I’m going to untie you and take you to the bed, okay? Don’t try anything dumb.”</p><p>He undid the knots around his arms. Billy stood up, massaging his wrists. He did not look at me.</p><p>If he had, would I – could I – have been able to say anything? Should I have told him to run? He was fast – a sprinter. Could get out through the door before either of those guys could react.</p><p>But then what? The keys to the car were in the counter, but I hadn’t taught him how to drive yet. Thought it was too soon. He could go into the forest, but there was no way to reach civilization – but a thousand ways for him to get lost in the woods. Even if he used his Scout training, there was no way to know what was out there.</p><p>Not that it would have mattered, anyway. As he climbed onto the bed, I understood what he and those two guys already knew: that I could shout and scream and cry as much as I wanted, until I lost my voice, and it wouldn’t make a difference. Billy wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>He was exactly where he was supposed to be.</p><p>Dale adjusted his head, letting it hang upside down over the edge of the bed. He leaned in and kissed Billy again, slipping in his tongue between his teeth; when he pulled away, my boy whimpered, like an eager little puppy – desperate for more than just a bone.</p><p>I had seen that position before. I had done that position before. Alice didn’t like sucking me off – she always complained about the size, could never take more than a few inches in. We had tried that position to see if she could handle it better, but she still gagged. My son didn’t have that problem.</p><p>Dale guided his cock back into Billy’s mouth. “That’s it, baby, that’s it. You can do it”, he hummed, sinking it in. His knees almost buckled when he reached that point of resistance, but instead of putting up a fight, it just kept going. Sliding in. All the way to the hilt.</p><p>I couldn’t bear to look at it. I couldn’t stand to look away. I could see Billy’s throat bulging, every time Dale impaled himself on him. His skin was so pale – so fragile – I could almost see it snaking down his throat. So big. So fucking big.</p><p>Even if I closed my eyes, I could still hear it. The wet slurping sounds, the strangled noises coming from Billy, the moans Dale couldn’t refrain from making as he drove his hips into my son’s face, the wet lips smacking against his crotch again and again. Faster. Faster.</p><p>Oh, God. When did I get this hard?</p><p>My attention to Dale’s face-fuck blinded me to the sight of Brett climbing onto the bed. By the time I realized what he was doing, he had already crawled between Billy’s legs, peeling off his shorts – and the underwear along with it. “Hold your legs back, angel. Let Uncle B see that little rosebud.”</p><p>“Please don’t – <em>please</em>. You can’t. He’s too young. Take – take me instead”, I begged, almost sobbing.</p><p>Brett gave out a hearty laugh. “You really think I’m gonna pass on popping this tight little cherry over fucking your hairy ass, daddy-o?” he asked, running his hand over Billy’s smooth perineum. My boy had spread himself, holding his thighs back as he’d been commanded. He was completely hairless, save for a few wisps at the base of his very hard 3-incher, currently smooshed against his belly.</p><p>It had been so long since I had seen him naked, I had forgotten how beautiful he was.</p><p>Soft. Pink. Every place a hand touched left an imprint – a mark. A brand. A skinny little thing, being folded between two bigger, stronger men. Loving every second of it. Sweet little gasps and moans coming from a throat still clogged by cock as Brett lapped at his hole, and it was impossible to tell which of them was enjoying the tongue assault more.</p><p>It didn’t take long before his mouth was replaced by a finger; easy on the first knuckle, but Billy flinched when it sunk in deeper, instinctively closing his legs.</p><p>Dale pulled them apart again. “It’s alright, buddy. He’s just prepping you up. Gonna make you feel real good.”</p><p>“Your Unca Bobby never played with you back here, baby?” Brett asked. Billy shook his head. “Uhn. Too fucking bad. He’s gonna miss out.”</p><p>“How tight is he?” Dale asked, running his hands over the boy’s chest.</p><p>“Oh, man. <em>So</em> fucking tight”, Brett moaned, slowly fucking his finger in and out of my son’s hole. “So fucking goddamn tight.”</p><p>Dale pulled his face closer and they kissed, so he could taste my boy on the other man’s lips. “Yeah? You gonna stretch that pussy out for me?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah.”</p><p>I let out a strangled noise, dragging myself closer to the edge of the bed. “You can’t – he’s – you’re gonna tear him apart.”</p><p>“Haven’t you said that before, man?” Dale teased, wrapping his hand around Billy’s neck. “And look how well he’s taking it now.”</p><p>He squeezed the boy’s throat, rocking his hips back and forth in long, drawn-out thrusts, until Billy’s face had turned bright red. Only when Billy started struggling was that he eased his grip.</p><p>“Your kid loves this shit, daddy-o”, Brett said, as he worked a second finger into my boy’s shutter. “And it looks like you love it, too.”</p><p><em>No… no, that’s not… it’s not true</em>, I tried to say, but the words didn’t come out. Whatever I wanted to say, the erection strained against my pants proved otherwise – I was hard, harder than I ever remembered being before. I have never looked at a boy, never even <em>thought</em> about a boy, the way I was doing it at that moment, watching my son having his boypussy played with.</p><p>He shuddered every time Brett jabbed at that magic spot, toes all curled up. By the time a third finger was introduced, Billy was already pushing back, trying to get more of the good feeling in.</p><p>A fast learner.</p><p>“I think he’s ready”, Dale said, popping his cock out of my boy’s mouth. Brett flipped Billy, putting him on all-fours; a strong hand on his back pushed his chest down, propping his ass up.</p><p>And what an ass it was; a round bubble butt, even more beautiful as it arched and spread out. I wondered, in that moment, how many men had thought – <em>wished</em> – they were in Brett’s place, slapping his cock against that forbidden entrance.</p><p>“There’s… there’s lube. In the medicine cabinet”, I said, watching his spit drip down on Billy’s ass. I always had some, so Teddy wouldn’t use all the shampoo or soap beating off.</p><p>“I know”, Brett winked. He spit on his hand and rubbed over his cockhead, pushing it against the boy’s sphincter.</p><p>Billy whined. His face was pressed against Dale’s chest, holding on to his thighs for support.</p><p>Brett thrusted again, grabbing hold of Billy’s hips for support. The boy squirmed, struggled, tried to pull away – in vain. Stuck between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>Or, rather, two rock-hard places.</p><p>“Relax, baby. Take it easy”, Dale cooed, stroking his face with his thumbs.</p><p>“It <em>hurtsssss</em>”, Billy cried out, his lips quivering under the man’s touch.</p><p>“It’s supposed to hurt, angel. It will hurt more if you don’t relax.”</p><p>Billy whimpered, sinking his nails on Dale’s legs. Brett pushed his dick against the boy’s hole again, and the pressure of it made my son scream.</p><p>Dale grabbed him by the hair, kissing him hard to forget the pain. The man threw one quick look at me, before leaning closer to Billy’s ear and whispering something – something I couldn’t hear, but that made the boy’s shoulders soften.</p><p>Just a second. Enough for Brett so slide his cockhead in.</p><p>His screams were muffled again by a wet kiss.</p><p>“Holy shit – God – holy fucking shit”, Brett moaned, his body towering over my son’s tiny frame, another couple of inches sinking into him. “So tight, man. So goddamn fucking tight.”</p><p>Dale reached over and slapped the boy’s ass, his hand leaving behind a burning-red imprint. Billy cried louder, his sobs muffled by the thick thighs he had buried his face in.</p><p>I wanted to… to take him in my arms. To nurture him and telling him everything was going to be okay; that it would be over soon. All he had to do was hold on – just a little longer.</p><p>But I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t do anything. All that was left for me to do was watch…watch and listen.</p><p>Listen to all the profanities that Brett would spew, while burying himself deeper on my son’s ass. How warm it was. How snug. How it felt like it was strangling his cock. Pulling him in. Best pussy he’d ever fucked. Made to be used.</p><p>And he was right. God, he was right. I could tell; Billy’s face, softening as it adjusted to the sudden invasion, his weeping turning to blabbering turning to husky moans. When the last inch sunk in, his eyes rolled on their sockets and he let out a gasp – involuntary, maybe, but so erotic it was borderline immoral – as his hand reached back and grasped at Brett’s leg.</p><p>The man leaned over him, grinding their bodies together. He ran his nose between Billy’s shoulder blades, inciting chills up his spine; nibbled on his earlobe, making the boy bite down his lower lip; but when he tried kissing Billy, it was Dale who pulled his face away, slapping him hard in the cheek.</p><p>“No”, he said, and it was a command.</p><p>Brett did not need to be told twice.</p><p>Billy had his eyes closed, jaw hanging open, lost to the world. With the pain gone – or at least subdued – all he had left was the good feeling, coming at him in waves. Pulsing inside of him. Pressed firmly against his magic spot, every little prod a sudden, world-shattering jab. He could not hear the things they were calling him; indecent, vile, disgusting things. Horrible things. Degrading things.</p><p>My cock twitched at the mere thought of them, a wet spot in my underwear growing by the second.</p><p>I found myself bucking my hips at the rhythm of Brett’s thrusts – carefully at first. Threading the waters. One inch out, one in. One out, one in. One out, one in. Then two. Again and again and again. Faster, each time. Easier.</p><p>Soon the only noise in the room were groans and grunts, matched by the sound of skin slapping against each other, enhanced by the sweat dripping from Brett’s chest onto Billy’s back. Dale had slipped half his dick back between the boy’s lips, to keep his mouth busy, and every shove on his back drove it inside further.</p><p>“That’s it, baby. Oh God. Oh, fuck. That’s it. Best fucking pussy –” Brett cussed, grabbing my son by the shoulders. He pinned him hard to the mattress, sliding all the way out and then back, to the hilt. The bed creaked under the speed of his shoves, and the cock impaled down his throat muffled whatever sound Billy tried to make when he felt Brett slamming into him one last time, months’ worth of cum erupting inside his bowels.</p><p>My son’s eyes widened, overwhelmed by the sensation of being bred for the first time.</p><p>God. I wish I could save that single moment in time, forever.</p><p>Brett gave the boy’s left ass cheek one good slap, to match the handprint Dale had already left behind. His limp dick slipped out of the boy’s hole and he rolled out of bed, mumbling something about needing a snack.</p><p>Dale ran his fingers over my boy’s sweaty hair, bringing him up for another kiss. “You liked it, baby? Yeah?” he asked, caressing his face.</p><p>Billy nodded.</p><p>“You ready for me?” He stretched out on the bed, his slick wet cock pointing upwards.</p><p>The boy hesitated. His own little boner was hard and aching, but still, he paused. <em>Was he scared?</em> I wondered. When he looked over at me, biting his lips, I realized that he was – but only of how much he wanted.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m sorry”, he whispered.</p><p>I scooted closer, almost to the edge of the bed. “It’s okay, honey. It’s alright. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>It was mine. It was all my fault.</p><p>Billy climbed up on top of Dale, straddling the man’s hips with his knees. Dale held on to his waist, guiding him down at a steady pace; when the tip popped in, he let out a growl, throwing his head back. The warm, wet, still-so-tight little hole engulfed his cockhead, drawing him in, the entire monster of a dick disappearing inside of him with an easiness that took my breath away.</p><p>My son leaned back, using Dale’s knees for support. His face was stuck, frozen between a scream and a moan; his body ravaged by shivers of both pleasure and pain. He was so beautiful, my baby boy, even now – specially now – with his legs spread wide, one man’s cock using another man’s cum as lube to fuck itself deep inside of him.</p><p>So big. So deep. So beautiful.</p><p>Billy’s balls rested against Dale’s pubes, his hips swaying on the man’s lap. He let out a gasp when he felt Dale’s hands move up his chest, teasing his nipples; his body jolted up and down, as if he’d been electrocuted. The joys of erogenous zones.</p><p>“That’s it, baby, oooh, that’s fucking it”, Dale moaned. Billy rocked himself back and forth on the man’s pole, like a cowboy riding a bull. “Damn, daddy, your kid is a fucking natural.”</p><p>He was. The boy was in his element. Better than his mom at taking cock – better than any woman I’d ever fucked. Was it wrong to think that? Or was it worse that I had never realized his potential before, like my friend Bobby clearly had?</p><p>My beautiful, talented little whore. Every time he fucked himself down on Dale’s cock, I could see – God, I swear I could see – the shape of the man’s dick rubbing against his tummy. Rearranging his guts.</p><p><em>So big, daddy. So good</em>, he whispered. Or perhaps I imagined it. Or could feel it, coming from him. Irradiating from his clouded mind, the only thing he could think of.</p><p>So big. So good.</p><p>“Damn. That’s what I like to see”, I heard from a voice coming from the stairs. Brett was returning from the kitchen, a pop-tart in one hand, and his dick getting stroked in the other. He sat down on the armchair in the corner to watch the show. “You really gonna let the kid do all the work, man? Don’t be lazy.”</p><p>Dale laughed. “You’re right. Come on, angel.”</p><p>I expected to see him flip the boy on his back and take control, but instead he slipped out. Dale sat on his legs at the very edge of the bed, facing me; his dick, hard and wet and pulsing, looked even more impressive up close and personal.</p><p>But not as impressive as seeing my son mount him again, taking his whole dick down in one swift go.</p><p>He, too, was facing me, his back pressed on Dale’s abs. His legs were spread, giving me a perfect view of his hole, as puffy and pink as his lips, stretched wide to accommodate the invader.</p><p>Dale’s mouth was on the back of his neck, and his thumbs were once again teasing the boy’s nipples. The rhythm of his thrusts had increased, deep into Billy’s belly, making my son squeal.</p><p>To my surprise, it was Billy who leaned back, searching for Dale’s mouth for a kiss.</p><p>“You close, baby?” Dale asked, sucking on his bottom lip.</p><p>The boy purred.</p><p>“You wanna cum for me? Cum for daddy?”</p><p>“<em>Yessss, pleassssee</em>.”</p><p>Dale grabbed hold of my son’s neck and squeezed, while his other hand travelled south, wrapping his fingers over his eager little spike. The three inches throbbed under Dale’s grip, desperate for release; he pointed it downwards, and I immediately realized where he was aiming for.</p><p>I dragged myself further, straining my hands against the ropes – so close I could almost take him into my mouth, but only almost.</p><p>Billy twitched. Squirmed. Groaned and moaned and whimpered. Fucked himself up and down, trying to get the good feeling on his dick and in his ass; dazed by both. The assault on his hole was relentless, unstoppable, mesmerizing; the cock in and out of him so fast, it was a blur. Pumping and pumping and pumping until he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>When it came, his orgasm ripped through him, snatching his breath away. I opened my mouth, trying to catch the four shots of his watery load on my tongue, but it mostly landed on my cheeks and forehead.</p><p>His ass squeezed, milking Dale’s dick for all it was worth. He came, too, all the way in, filling the boy’s stomach with his load.</p><p>“Now that was a fucking show”, Brett said, his own jizz all over his stomach.</p><p>Dale laughed, trying to regain his breath. “But we aren’t done yet, are we baby?” he said, sliding his dick out of Billy.</p><p>To my surprise, he turned the boy around, putting his butt towards me. He spread Billy’s cheeks, thrusting the boy’s gaping hole towards my face.</p><p>“Clean him up, daddy”, he said. No – <em>demanded</em>.</p><p>“You’re not – you can’t be serious!”</p><p>“It’s our deal, isn’t it, angel?” he said, stroking the boy’s face. Billy cooed. “He’d let us play with him, if his daddy would clean him up after. So get to work.”</p><p>I looked up to him. He wasn’t joking. Was it – was that what he had whispered on Billy’s ear? Did my boy really want it? If so… then how could I deny him that?</p><p>I stuck my tongue out, licking him from his perineum up to his hole. I had never tasted cum before – not mine, certainly not two other men’s. Had no idea what to expect. The taste and the smell; it was strong, acidic but bittersweet. Once I started, I couldn’t stop myself. Not until he was all clean.</p><p>Before I knew it, there was nothing left but my tongue, circling his hole. Billy whined, still so sensitive. Dale pulled him away, towards the bed.</p><p>He laid down and grabbed a pillow, curling himself around it. The morning’s activities had tired him out – and rightfully so – and Billy was asleep in a matter of seconds.</p><p>That just left me with the two other guys.</p><p>“You’re gonna let us go now, right?” I asked. “We did everything you asked.”</p><p>The two men looked at each other. “Are you kidding?” Dale asked. “Why would we do that for?”</p><p>“But you promised –”</p><p>“I promised we weren’t gonna hurt him. And we didn’t, did we?” He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back, kneeling in front of me. “You said you only had to go back home on Monday. That’s, what, two days from now? We can have a whole lot of fun in two days.”</p><p>  To prove that, he kissed me, slipping his tongue between my teeth as he’d done with Billy before. I had never kissed another man before, but didn’t fight it – I could still taste my son in his lips.</p><p>“If you’re a good boy, I may even untie you. May even let you cum. You want that, don’t you?”</p><p>He spoke to me with the same soft, tender voice he used with Billy. Suddenly I understood why my baby could never say no.</p><p>Dale stood up, his dick already half-hard again. I knew where that was going – the thought of it made my mouth water.</p><p>Before I could close my lips around his shaft, however, we were startled by the sound of a motorcycle revving outside. “Shit, is it the cops?” Dale asked, shoving me away.</p><p>Brett crouched from the armchair to the window, taking a peek outside. “Doesn’t look like it. It’s just some kid on his bike. Actually…” he smirked, looking back to me. “Kinda looks like you, daddy-o.”</p><p>I swallowed dry. Just then, we heard knocks on the door downstairs. “Dad? Billy? Are you guys in here?” called a voice. I knew who it belonged to.</p><p>It was Teddy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crime & Punishment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest, rape/non-con, verbal and physical abuse, humiliation and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                             -------------------------------</p>
<p>For Reference: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5ce204cd0680e9c779f0cc5030936a28/0404a428b3616124-f6/s540x810/2da3ef0660cd079e12d00bf6018c4546c721c649.jpg"><b>Teddy</b></a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee5598998e4acef91bf9368e467eecec/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/ae1c254093961d43feeeccf000c78d2a6bf09935.png">Billy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/dab056ca259949fcaf75e9b471030e26/0404a428b3616124-f3/s540x810/60adaefe7ea03fd3f8bb376b4f1985a4cb867511.jpg">Dale</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e79ac5dbcd63623151c349372b3f2d6/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/3d98fa6a53a2a5e30d513232be17d694c62ce5be.jpg">Brett</a></p>
<p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad? Billy? Where are you guys?” Teddy repeated. From the bedroom, we could hear the sound of the door unlocking downstairs.</p>
<p>The two men panicked.</p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do?” Brett asked.</p>
<p>Dale scratched his chin. He seemed to be pondering his options.</p>
<p>That was what I was scared of. Whatever plan they had for when the weekend was over was now in jeopardy. There were too many loose ends. I didn’t know if they had guns – they had taken down the guards who were transporting them to prison somehow – but even if they didn’t, these guys had spent long enough in jail to know ways to off us without needing guns.</p>
<p>Bloody, violent ways.</p>
<p>“We take care of it”, Dale said at last, and I didn’t know whether or not I should feel relief. He stepped behind the door and gestured for Brett to hide in the bathroom. When we heard the creaking sound of steps coming from the stairs, he looked over at me and put a finger over his lips. “Don’t try anything dumb.”</p>
<p>I swallowed dry. My son was in danger – if not of dying, of going through the same fate as his little brother. I couldn’t let that happen; I couldn’t. I couldn’t let another one of my kids be used and abused by those two felons.</p>
<p>Could I?</p>
<p>“What are you guys doi–?” Teddy began to ask, coming through the door. By the time he managed to process the scene – me tied up, Billy naked and asleep – there was already a strong hand wrapped around his mouth.</p>
<p>“If you cooperate, nobody gets hurt”, Dale whispered.</p>
<p>I don’t know if I should be proud to say that in that moment, when Theodore’s fight-or-flight instincts kicked in, my boy chose to fight; he kicked and screamed and struggled against the man’s grip, biting down on the hand around his mouth. He even managed to free himself and run towards the door, but his path was swiftly blocked by Brett.</p>
<p>“This one is feisty”, he said, with a smirk. “Nice. I like it when they put up a fight.”</p>
<p>“Who are you people?!” Teddy shouted.</p>
<p>“We’re new friends of your father”, Dale said. He grabbed Teddy’s arm and twisted behind his back. “Play nice.”</p>
<p>“Let go of me! Dad, what the hell is going on?!”</p>
<p>“They’re – they’re those bank robbers from the news. They ambushed us. I – I’m sorry, I couldn’t –”</p>
<p>“We’re just staying over for a few days. We’ll be out that pretty hair of yours in no time”, Brett assured, running his hand by Teddy’s hair.</p>
<p>“<em>If</em> you play along”, Dale added.</p>
<p>Just then – as if to drive the point home – we heard a <em>ding!</em> coming from Teddy’s pocket. He had broken the cardinal rule of our weekend getaway and brought his phone along with him.</p>
<p>“Siri! Siri, call 9–” Teddy tried to scream, but Dale quickly covered his mouth.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did I just say?” he asked, his nails digging into my son’s face.</p>
<p>“At least this one was smart enough to bring a phone”, Brett joked, searching around his pockets.</p>
<p>He found it in no time, forcing Teddy’s thumb against the screen to unlock it. “Let’s see what we have over here.”</p>
<p>“No, please – please don’t”, Theodore begged.</p>
<p>“Relax. I'm not gonna check out your nudes”, he laughed. “Oh, it’s a message from... Who’s Tommy? Your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Just a friend”, Teddy said, his face gone pale.</p>
<p>“Friend, huh?” Brett squinted, scrolling up the messages. “Damn, daddy-o, you ain’t gonna <em>believe</em> the shit your kid is saying!”</p>
<p>“No! Dad – it’s not what you think, I –”</p>
<p>“<em>I can’t believe my dad wants to drag me to this stupid camping trip</em>”, Brett read. I felt my stomach sink. “<em>Does he really think I wanna waste a weekend fishing and listening to my retarded brother talking about his dumbass games or tryna do tik-tok dances? Like. Grow up already, you weirdo. You should be eating pussy by now</em>. Wow. That’s not a nice thing to say about your brother.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it. Dad, I swear I didn’t – I was just – it’s just how I talk with my friends”, Teddy said, almost crying.</p>
<p>I felt my jaw tightening. I didn’t even know where I should start to get angry. “If you didn’t want to come, you could have just told me, Theodore.”</p>
<p>“I <em>did</em> tell you, dad! But you never listen!”</p>
<p>“Of course – <em>of course</em> I listen!”</p>
<p>“You hear it, but you’re never paying attention!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I –”</p>
<p>I wanted to say that I did. Of course I did! Of course I paid attention to my kids! Sure, I worked a lot, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t there for them!</p>
<p>But then my eyes fell on Billy’s naked body, and the revelation of what Bobby had been doing to him and Sammy. Maybe he was right; maybe I hadn’t been paying proper attention.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t wanna come, why are you here? You didn’t need to”, I said, almost apologetic. I was still angry at him, but... It wasn’t entirely his fault.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna miss it”, Teddy said, biting his lower lip.</p>
<p>Brett laughed. “Liar, liar. That’s not what you told Tommy here, is it?”</p>
<p>“I gave him an excuse. I didn’t wanna sound lame”, he said, looking down.</p>
<p>“That’s not what this sounds like. Tommy here said ‘so what, are you ditching the party this weekend? I thought you was gonna hook up with Trish’. And then <em>you</em> said ‘I’m gonna give him some excuse. Let him down nice and easy. Wanna keep things smooth with the old man if I wanna score that car for my bday’.”</p>
<p>Old man?! I’m not even in my forties yet! If we come out of this alive, there’s no chance of this little shit is getting a car.</p>
<p>“‘No way I’m missing that party. Trish said she’s gonna let me put it in her ass this time’”, Dale continued reading. “Oh, you an ass guy?” He grabbed Teddy’s crotch. The boy squirmed away.</p>
<p>“Runs in the family, huh?” Dale joked.</p>
<p>“Too bad this Trish girl didn't pull through. Look here – ‘Change of plans. Turns out Trish let half the lacrosse team hit it bareback. She got a STD or some shit. Bitch.’ Not a nice way to talk to a girl, Teddy!” Brett shook his head, feigning disappointment. “‘I think I’m gonna head out to the cabin. See if I can squeeze some money out of my dad so we can buy some of that good leaf-emoji’.”</p>
<p>“He means weed, idiot”, Dale scoffed.</p>
<p>“I know he means weed, <em>asshole</em>. Didn't take the boy for the type that liked to smoke some grass.”</p>
<p>Me neither. I have to say – I was proud of him. I thought he was a straight-laced nerd. Whatever resentment I may have had over him lying to me didn’t compare to the satisfaction of knowing he wasn't spending 40k a year stuck in a library.</p>
<p>If he’d told me, I’d have given him the car way earlier.</p>
<p>“You got any weed with you, kid?” Brett asked.</p>
<p>“No, I – I left it in my dorm.”</p>
<p>“Too bad. We coulda rolled a blunt, relaxed a little...” He reached out, stroking the boy’s cheek. “Maybe you coulda even got some of that anal you been looking for.”</p>
<p>Teddy jerked himself away. “Ew, dude, I’m not into that faggy shi–”</p>
<p>His words were cut short by a hard slap against his face, which almost knocked the wind out of me, too. “Don’t. Fucking. Say. That word. Is that what you been teaching these kids, Mr. Allen?”</p>
<p>“Dude. Chill”, Dale said. He was still holding on to Teddy, who had begun to whimper.</p>
<p>“Nah. The kid needs to be taught better. Don’t you think so, Mr. Allen?”</p>
<p>“He – he’s just a – a kid. He didn’t mean anything by it”, I stuttered. Now, more than ever, I was afraid – Brett’s posture had changed. His jaw had hardened. Whatever bad memories he had associated with that word had been triggered right back. “Don’t hurt him. Please. Please. You promised –”</p>
<p>“Oh, I ain’t gonna hurt him. I’m gonna make him feel real good. Just like his baby brother.”</p>
<p>“What?” Teddy choked. “What did you do to him?”</p>
<p>“We played a little game of hide the sausage. He’s very good at it. Bet you’re gonna be good, too.”</p>
<p>Brett grabbed the boy’s face and kissed him, by force. This time, Dale didn’t stop him – though I couldn’t figure out why. Whatever the situation was, he seemed to be only mildly amused by it.</p>
<p>My son, on the other hand, had started to freak out. “Dad – dad, please. Please help me!” He begged, when Brett tugged at his jeans.</p>
<p>I struggled against my restraints, but yet again they didn’t budge. Once again, I was helpless, unable to do anything for my kid – but unlike Billy, Teddy was not eager to participate. There was fear, <em>real</em> fear in his eyes; the dawning realization of what was about to happen, of the fact that he could not stop it no matter how much he wanted to. That he couldn’t run away even if he tried.</p>
<p>Maybe I should have screamed before he came in, spared him of his fate. But would he have understood? Would he have managed to escape? And if he had, what would have happened to me, or worse, to Billy?</p>
<p>His sacrifice, I hoped, would at least spare us of a worse outcome.</p>
<p>Though, as he found himself stripped down to his socks, I don’t think Teddy was seeing it that way.</p>
<p>Much like his brother, I could not remember the last time I had seen my boy naked. It had certainly not happened after he hit puberty, when he was suddenly very aware of his own body and its changes. He was beautiful, though; skinny, still smooth, a trimmed bush above his well-developed member. He had taken after me in that department, too – even soft, he was bigger than average, and if he was a grower and a shower, I’d definitely have some competition.</p>
<p>It wasn’t with my son’s dick that Brett was concerned over, however. “Turn him around”, he asked, kneeling in front of the boy.</p>
<p>Dale did so, his hands gripping the boy’s body so his shaky legs wouldn't give in. Brett pushed his legs apart, spreading his cheeks to his heart’s content.</p>
<p>Even from afar, I could see his cherry, a tight little pinky thing.</p>
<p>Apparently, for Brett, not tight enough.</p>
<p>“Now that’s a well-used hole right here”, he said, teasing the boy’s entrance with the tip of his finger. “You been fucked before, baby?”</p>
<p>“N-no...”</p>
<p>A hard slap on his rear. “Don’t lie to me. You been fucked before?”</p>
<p>Teddy whimpered, digging his nails on Dale’s arm. “Just o-once.”</p>
<p>“Huh. I thought you weren’t into faggy shit.”</p>
<p>“Seems pretty faggy to me”, Dale laughed, stroking Teddy’s hair. “Who was it? Was it Tommy?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Was it Unca Bobby?” Brett asked.</p>
<p>“Wh-what? No!”</p>
<p>“Who was it, Teddy?” I found the question coming out of me, without my control.</p>
<p>The boy looked at me. He had tears in his eyes. “…Uncle Eddie.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!”</p>
<p>The anger could barely be contained on my voice. I tried standing up, with so much force the radiator rattled behind me, and it was a good thing I was tied up, because I don’t know what I would have done.</p>
<p>But it sure would not have been pretty.</p>
<p>“Who’s Eddie? Another friend?” Brett asked. He sunk a knuckle of his middle finger into Teddy’s ass, making the boy twitch.</p>
<p>“No, he’s – he’s my fucking brother!” I spat out.  “You let your uncle molest you?! Why didn’t you say something?!”</p>
<p>“It – it wasn’t like that, dad”, Teddy whined. “We were j-just fooling around a little.”</p>
<p>“By letting him fuck you in the ass?!”</p>
<p>“He – he let me do him, too!” he stuttered; Brett pushed his finger to the second knuckle. “He w-was just showing me stuff. S-So I knew what t-to do when I g-got a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“And you <em>believed</em> him?!”</p>
<p>The two men were laughing – at my son’s naivety or at my anger, it was hard to know. I didn’t care, either way. I was seeing red. If I could, I’d strangled my brother right there and then.</p>
<p>The bastard. The motherfucker – no, the <em>kidfucker</em>! I couldn’t believe it. First Bobby, now this?! Was everybody around me some sort of sick, twisted pervert?! Were they just passing my kids around, using them behind my back?!</p>
<p>And Edward. Fucking Edward. Always boasting about all the women he fucked. He was almost a decade younger than me – still not in his thirties, and for him, that was the same as being a teenager. Always with a different lady in his arm.</p>
<p>I guess when there wasn’t pussy available out there, there was some for him back home, too!</p>
<p>But, wait. That didn’t make any sense. Eddie lived in another state. We had hardly seen each other in the last few years – except maybe Christmas, and even then I couldn’t remember leaving him alone with Teddy. We were always together.</p>
<p>Well, except…</p>
<p>“When did it happen?” I asked, grinding my teeth. “Was it… was it during the fucking Disney trip?!”</p>
<p>Teddy whimpered. Either as a confirmation or because Brett had introduced a second finger.</p>
<p>God. I remembered the Disney trip. It was Billy’s tenth birthday. A big event. It was supposed to be the four of us plus Bobby and Sammy, but Robert had a workplace emergency and couldn’t go, so he sold his ticket to Eddie at the last minute. Me and Alice had a room, Sammy and Billy bunked together, and Teddy was stuck in a room with his uncle – it never occurred to me it would’ve been a big deal.</p>
<p>But also, I remembered… I remembered trying to have sex with Alice that night. She complained that we had no condoms; I suggested doing it bareback, just this once, but she insisted that the last time I had tried that was the reason we had had to go on that trip in the first place. I decided to make a run to the vending machine downstairs to see if I could get some magnum XL before my boner went away, and just as I left the room, I heard Teddy whispering a resonating “fuck” on the room in front of ours.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay in there?” I had asked, my hand on the knot.</p>
<p>“Yes – yes, dad, everything is fine”, Teddy had said, in a strangled voice. I remembered hearing giggles coming from Eddie. “I just dropped my phone, is all.”</p>
<p>“Alright. You guys want anything from the lobby?” I had asked.</p>
<p>“Nah, bro, it’s okay. We had a big dinner”, Eddie had said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, dad. I – I’m full”, Teddy had added, with more giggling.</p>
<p>I thought nothing of it. I had no reason to think anything of it. But now… what would’ve happened if I had tried opening that door? What would’ve happened if I caught my fifteen year old boy stuffed by my brother’s cock?</p>
<p>Sammy and Billy were in the room next door. Did they hear my boy losing his v-card? Was that also when they started playing with each other? Was that trip really the tipping point?</p>
<p>And I didn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if it had been Bobby to go on that trip…</p>
<p>My musings were interrupted by the strangled noises Teddy was making. Brett, three digits inside of him, had begun to finger-fuck the boy. My son had his face buried on Dale’s chest, and the tears he was shedding made it clear he was trying to deny liking the experience, but the way his hips had started to move back and forth against the invasion had betrayed him.</p>
<p>Maybe he was just like his brother, after all.</p>
<p>“A hole this used can’t have been fucked just once”, Brett said, sliding in and out of him.</p>
<p>“It was! I swear!”</p>
<p>“Who else have you let fuck you, then?”</p>
<p>“N-Nobody.”</p>
<p>A slap. “Liar. Somebody's been there, if it wasn’t your uncle...”</p>
<p>“It was... it was me,” the boy sobbed. “I... sometimes – sometimes I put a finger in when I’m jerking off, but –”</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s more like it”, he laughed, massaging the boy’s ass. “You like your magic spot played with, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Teddy groaned.</p>
<p>“Come on now, don’t be shy”, Dale urged, twisting the boy’s nipple.</p>
<p>“I – I d-don’t…” Teddy stuttered out.</p>
<p>“Liar, liar!” Another hard slap from Brett. “Don’t worry, baby. You’re gonna get your share today. Not just a couple of fingers. You’re ready for the real deal?”</p>
<p>Brett spit on his hole. Teddy shook his head and tried closing his legs, to no avail.</p>
<p>“Let’s get him in the bed”, Dale suggested.</p>
<p>Yet again, his partner had other plans.</p>
<p>“Billy is sleeping. Let him rest. We can do it in the chair. Teddy here has a motorcycle, so he’s good at riding – aren’t you, baby?” he asked, with another slap on his butt.</p>
<p>I can’t say it didn’t make my dick throb to see his reddening cheeks wiggle.</p>
<p> “I was thinking we could do two-pigs-in-a-poke”, Brett continued, while Dale pulled Teddy along to the chair. “You know how good that feels.”</p>
<p>Dale’s eyebrows went up. “…For us, yeah. But I don’t think the kid can take it.”</p>
<p>“You seen his brother, man. Talent’s in the family.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what’s t-two-pigs-in-a-poke?” Teddy asked. He had four hands roaming around his body; Brett was tweaking his nipples while Dale pulled his legs up, his dick grinding on the boy’s ass from behind.</p>
<p> He leaned in and chewed on Teddy’s earlobe, before whispering the secret on his ear. My son’s eyes grew wide, and once again I could see fear take over his expression.</p>
<p>“No! No, please – please, please, you can’t – I can’t – you’re gonna kill me!”</p>
<p>Brett laughed. “You little fags always say that, and you always take it like a pro.”</p>
<p>The boy pouted. “I’m not… I’m not a fag.”</p>
<p>“If you’re not a fag, how come you got a dick in your ass?” Dale asked.</p>
<p>In one hard swoop, he grabbed Teddy’s waist and pulled him back. The two of them fell on the armchair; Dale first, and then the boy impaled on his hard cock. I shuddered, horrified, barely able to imagine the amount of pain his body could be withstanding – to have that whole thing inside of him in one go… that massive, throbbing behemoth…</p>
<p>He screamed. Squirmed. Cried; full, actual tears. Tried to lift himself off, only to be pulled down on the man’s member. His legs were lifted off and spread apart, giving a view of his stuffed asshole. It amazed me he wasn’t bleeding his guts out.</p>
<p>But I guess there was still time for that.</p>
<p>“TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTSSSSS! TAKE IT OOOOUT!” Teddy sobbed.  “<em>P</em>-<em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>“Easy baby, the worst of it is over”, Dale cooed in his ear, holding his legs open.</p>
<p>“Nooooo! No, I don’t want this! Please, please, take it out, pleaseeeeee.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” he teased, pulling a couple of inches off, just to shove it right back inside.</p>
<p>Teddy’s body jolted upwards, as if electrified. “Dad – daddy – please help me!” he begged, turning his tearful eyes towards me.</p>
<p>I was crying, too, I realized. I couldn’t tell when it had started, but I couldn’t stop it. The sight and sound of my son’s body being ravished like that had broken something inside of me, and I didn’t even have the strength to struggle against my restraints anymore.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry” was all I managed to mutter.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Teddy’s here”, came a voice from the bed. Theodore’s screams and pleas of help had awakened his brother, who stretched out on the bed, watching the scene unfold.</p>
<p>“No – no, Billy, don’t look!” Teddy implored, once again trying to close his legs.</p>
<p>“Come on, buddy, you gotta give your bro a show”, Brett said. To my horror, he positioned himself between Teddy’s legs, his own dick aimed at the already occupied hole.</p>
<p>Suddenly I understood what ‘two pigs in a poke’ meant.</p>
<p>Dale held the boy’s legs against his chest, while the second cock forced its way into the tight chute. Brett let out a guttural moan when the dickhead popped in, and he pulled Teddy into another kiss to muffle his screaming.</p>
<p>“Nice fucking pussy”, he whispered, biting down the boy’s lower lip. “Can you feel me pulsing inside you, baby? I’m right here…”</p>
<p>He ran his hand over Teddy’s tummy, closing his fingers over his bulge. The boy shook his head, tears and snot leaking out of his face, his voice losing strength every time he felt another inch push into him.</p>
<p> “Hmm, yeah, this is a hole made to be fucked”, Dale said, scrapping his teeth against Teddy’s shoulder bone. One of his hands was playing with my son’s nipple, while the other had cupped his balls on his grip. “Don’t you think so, Billy, baby? Isn’t your bro doing a good job?”</p>
<p>“Do-don’t answer that –” Teddy pleaded.</p>
<p>Billy wouldn’t, even if he could: he was transfixed by the scene, almost as lost to it as I’d been when it was him in his brother’s place. My youngest had grabbed a pillow and laid on top of it, and was slowly grinding his hips against the fabric as he watched his brother get fucked.</p>
<p>Who could blame him for that?</p>
<p>There was something…enticing, almost, about the noises Teddy kept on making, reduced now to groans and grunts. His head was resting against Dale’s shoulder, eyes closed, lips bared; his hips jerked back and forth, trying to rid themselves of the invasion, only to pull them deeper into him; Brett and Dale took turns moving, stretching him out.</p>
<p>One at a time. Slowly but surely. Nice and easy. For a moment, I thought things would get easier – his body, relaxed, had adjusted to the intruders. But when his last whimper turned into an almost-moan, Brett took it as a sign to up the ante.</p>
<p>The two men rocked their bodies together at the same time, almost in sync, once again tearing into my son.</p>
<p>“Nooooo, no, wait, please – I can’t – I can’t – it <em>hurts</em>, I can’t –” he whined, trashing around under their control.</p>
<p>“Stop being such a little bitch, Teddy.” It was neither of them who’d said it – it was my voice commanding it, before I had even processed I was the one saying it. “Your brother could take on both of them. Why do you have to be such a pussy?”</p>
<p>“I’m – I’m sorry, dad…”</p>
<p>“Holy shit, daddy-o. Didn’t know you had that in you”, Brett laughed. “And damn, look at that – the kid just got hard.”</p>
<p>“N-No, I – I d-didn’t”, Teddy stuttered, trying to hide his erection, but Dale pulled his hands away.</p>
<p>“Then where did this nice big boner come from?” He asked, taking a hold of the boy’s cock. “You like hearing your dad be hard on you? Into a bit of a rough love, baby?”</p>
<p>“No, I-I’m not. D-Don’t touch it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t like it? Then why are you twitching?”</p>
<p>“Is that true, Teddy?” I asked. I still couldn’t understand where that had come from – what part of me. Certainly not one I had ever seen before.</p>
<p>I had never yelled at my children; or at least, had tried not to. I was a pacifist. Level-headed; a conflict solver. I had only ever lifted a hand to spank Teddy when he had broken one of his brother’s toys on purpose, when he was ten; I had felt something poking at my leg back when it had happened, but I figured at his age, a breeze would’ve been enough to trigger that reaction.</p>
<p>Yet again, I guess I was wrong.</p>
<p>“It’s not, dad, it’s not”, he denied, his eyes once more full of tears.</p>
<p>“Then why did you get an erection? Are you enjoying their dicks inside you?”</p>
<p>“Noooo.”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, Theodore”, I insisted, more forcefully. His body shuddered.</p>
<p>Fuck. The kid was getting off on it.</p>
<p>“You know what that makes you, don’t you, Teddy?” I continued. As if on cue, the two men resumed their thrusts.</p>
<p>“D-Dad…”</p>
<p>“Come on, say it. What are you, Teddy?”</p>
<p>He shook his head back and forth, desperate to fight back the thought. “I… I’m not… I’m not…”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. Say it, Teddy.”</p>
<p>“Daddy, please –”</p>
<p>“Say it, Theodore. What are you?”</p>
<p>The order hit him right in the spot. His toes curled and he rolled his head back, his teenage dick spurting on Dale’s hand – five strong volleys of cum, coating his chest and face; the words came out of him with the same force as his jets of jizz. “<em>I’m a fag, daddy. I’m a fag.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes you are, baby boy, yes you are”, Dale said, grabbing his face for a sloppy wet kiss.</p>
<p>Brett scooped the nut from Teddy’s chest with his fingers, licking them clean. “Boy goop, my favorite flavor.”</p>
<p>He was still savoring it while Dale grabbed Teddy’s waist, really giving it to the boy good. He nailed into him, and the boy moaned; openly, shamelessly, one hand wrapped around Dale’s head to keep the kiss going and the other on Brett’s hip, pulling him closer. His both wilted between them, small and used and made to be filled.</p>
<p>When Dale came, he was loud. His dick was buried all the way to the hilt on my son’s pussy. “Good boy, good boy”, he sighed, resting his sweaty head against the back of Teddy’s neck.</p>
<p>His eyes wandered towards me, a smile creeping on the corner of his mouth. “You wanna clean him up too, daddy?”</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. What could I possibly do if not nod a yes?</p>
<p>Brett pulled out, his dick still stiff and purple, while Dale grabbed Teddy’s legs and lifted the two of them off of the armchair. Teddy let out a barely audible noise when the second dick left him – somewhere between relief and disappointment with the sudden emptiness.</p>
<p>He was turned over, his ass propped on the air hovering over my face. That sight, him stretched out and gaping… I’d never be able to forget it. I’d never want to.</p>
<p>He whined when my tongue touched the sensitive edge of his ring. His body’s natural reaction was to try and squeeze his hole shut, but his sphincter had no strength to do it.</p>
<p>I licked him up, from his perineum to his crack, taking as much time as I could. There wasn’t as much as Billy’s turn – it was Dale’s second load, and Brett still hadn’t cum – but the feeling of it in my tongue was still as exhilarating as it had been the first time.</p>
<p>My son’s taste, sweet and tender, was inebriating. I sunk my face between his cheeks, knowing that his soft whimpers were a command for me to keep going, even after there was no cum left to wipe out. His knees struggled not to give in under the new sensations, but that was a battle he had already lost.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good? Your daddy’s tongue inside you?” he asked, gripping the boy by the jaw.</p>
<p>Teddy moaned.</p>
<p>“You have to use your words. You’re a big boy.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Yes. It does.”</p>
<p>“You want more than his tongue?”</p>
<p>Teddy looked back at me. His dick was rock hard.</p>
<p>Then again, so was mine.</p>
<p>Before we knew it, Dale had sat at the edge of the bed, bringing Teddy down with him. He kneeled down, his ass at my crotch’s level, his face planted on Dale’s lap.</p>
<p>I knew what was going to happen next. I understood it. But seeing my son – my own flesh and blood – reach back and undo my zipper was still a surreal experience. I couldn’t believe it was his hand pulling down my underwear…his fingers hooked on the waistband, searching for it…for the thing that had created him.</p>
<p>Sighing, I melted under his touch. My pre-come was leaking all over his fingers, and as he stroked me, he spread it over my dick, using it as lube.</p>
<p>“That’s a big fat dick you got there, man”, Dale said, breaking my focus on Teddy’s action. “Good thing he’s already loosen up.”</p>
<p>He was. Oh God, he was. So warm. So wet. So good. So wrong. So, so, <em>so</em> wrong. I knew it was wrong, and still I couldn’t stop myself – hell, I could barely control myself. When the tip slid in, I had to fight every urge I had on me not to push my entire length inside in one go.</p>
<p>I wanted him to feel me – all of me – inside of him. His father’s dick. The dick that made him. The thing he wanted more in the entire world.</p>
<p>I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and fuck him, hard and proper, just as Brett had done to his brother before; just as Brett was doing again. Without us noticing, he had pinned Billy down on the bed, pulling his arms back and dicking him down.</p>
<p>Both of my kids – my angels – my babies – getting stuffed, their moans filling the air around us. Echoing in my ears. Driving me crazy.</p>
<p>As Teddy bottomed out on my cock, Dale slapped his hardening dick against his lips, urging him to open up. It was incredible to see how much stamina these guys had; both he and Brett going for a third load, without even slowing down, while I fought not to unload too fast as much as I could. I wanted to savor those moments, the feeling of being inside Teddy, for as long as I possibly could.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t feel so good. God. <em>God</em>. Why did it have to feel <em>so good</em>?</p>
<p>I bumped my crotch against my son’s ass, the full length of my cock inside him. My restraints kept me from doing more, leaving it to Teddy to work his magic – his hips moved up and down, slowly, still adjusting, his tummy sinking in with the pressure. Dale had lain back on the back, holding himself up on his elbows to watch his performance, mesmerized.</p>
<p>“This is the best fucking thing I’ve ever seen”, he said. Next to him, his face pressed on a pillow, Billy whined. “Okay – second best.”</p>
<p>He reached out between my youngest’s legs, fiddling with the boy’s spike. Billy humped his hand, desperate for some release.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before there was a rhythm, the five of us – the bed, rocking. Hips moving. Slurping. Moaning. Louder. Louder. Faster. Harder. Deeper and deeper, again and again and again –</p>
<p>Oh, God.</p>
<p>I don’t know which of us came first. Me inside Teddy or Teddy on the floor or Billy on Dale’s hand; maybe we all did at the same time. It didn’t matter. But it triggered the two other men’s orgasms, Brett impaling himself on Billy’s tight little ass and Dale flooding Teddy’s mouth.</p>
<p>Brett let go of Wilhelm’s arms and the two of them sunk down on the bed. Panting, exhausted, sweaty, dirty. In bliss.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t even noon yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bound To Happen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                             -------------------------------</p>
<p>For Reference: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5ce204cd0680e9c779f0cc5030936a28/0404a428b3616124-f6/s540x810/2da3ef0660cd079e12d00bf6018c4546c721c649.jpg">Teddy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee5598998e4acef91bf9368e467eecec/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/ae1c254093961d43feeeccf000c78d2a6bf09935.png">Billy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/dab056ca259949fcaf75e9b471030e26/0404a428b3616124-f3/s540x810/60adaefe7ea03fd3f8bb376b4f1985a4cb867511.jpg">Dale</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e79ac5dbcd63623151c349372b3f2d6/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/3d98fa6a53a2a5e30d513232be17d694c62ce5be.jpg">Brett</a></p>
<p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You guys sit still there, while we go grab some grub”, Brett said, while he tied Teddy down on the spot once occupied by his brother.</p>
<p>“You want something to eat?” Dale asked, ruffling Billy’s hair.</p>
<p>Wilhelm shot me and Theodore a concerned look, before giving the man a nod of approval. They put their pants back on and headed downstairs, leaving me and Teddy and an uncomfortable silence behind.</p>
<p>I had no idea what to say. How do you deal with a situation like this? After… after what I had done, after what I had allowed those men to do?</p>
<p>Teddy was quiet, his breathing slowly getting steady again. His hair was wet with sweat, and his body was reddened in all the places our captors had slapped or sucked on or twisted.</p>
<p>I wish I could say it didn’t make him even more beautiful than he was, but then I’d be lying.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” I asked, meekly.</p>
<p>“Physically or spiritually?” he shot back.</p>
<p>“…both, I guess.”</p>
<p>“I’m naked, tied up and my dad’s load is leaking out of me. This is like, top 3 of my hottest fantasies”, he said, with a chuckle. “My ass is sore, though.”</p>
<p>I had no idea how to respond to that. Wasn’t even sure I should. “Sorry”, was all I managed to say.</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“For…everything. Not listening… not paying attention. I should’ve done a better job at being your father.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, dad. Sometimes this stuff just happens.”</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t. I shouldn’t let it happen. I should never have brought you two here.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, dad. It’s not like you would know they were here anyway.” I bit my tongue. Better not to mention what his mother had said. “I’m sorry for that stuff in the messages. I was just trying to sound tough to my friends. I really like coming here and hanging out with you guys.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t lie to your friends just to fit in, Teddy. It never ends well.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “My ass knows that now.”</p>
<p>“That guy, Tommy. Is he really just a friend? You and he…?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Just friends”, he said, blushing. “That other thing was – it was true. That time with Uncle Ed was really the only time.”</p>
<p>I sighed. “I’m sorry I said those things to you. About you. When you were… I didn’t mean them. I don’t know what came over me.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. I… I think you might even be right.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s just… I think I might be… you know…” he struggled to find the right words. I wasn’t sure if I could help him with that – I wasn’t sure what I could say myself.</p>
<p>“But – no. You… you like girls. You always liked girls. You had girlfriends in school!”</p>
<p>“Most of them were just girls who happened to be my friends. I was a nerd, dad, I didn’t exactly hook up with a lot of people.”</p>
<p>“Well, what about – what that girl you were gonna hook up with? Trish?”</p>
<p>“We weren’t dating or anything. She was more like… the campus cumdump or something? Apparently she’d let anyone run a train on her.”</p>
<p>“You guys had those? Damn. College is different than I remember. Back in my day all the guys had was a pocket pussy we shared.”</p>
<p>He shot me a disgusted look. “You’re… kidding, right?”</p>
<p>“No. We only had one. Passed it around for those who couldn’t score a girlfriend. At least until there was a chlamydia outbreak.”</p>
<p>“That’s – that’s pretty gross.”</p>
<p>“I think, all things considered, we don’t get to judge what’s gross anymore.”</p>
<p>I mean. I had my tongue in his asshole. I don’t think we get to look down on the commune’s fleshlight.</p>
<p>“So you… you never had sex with a girl?”</p>
<p>“What? No. I mean, yes. Yes, I did. A couple of times.”</p>
<p>“And you…enjoyed it?”</p>
<p>“I guess. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“How do you not know?”</p>
<p>“I was mostly uncomfortable, but I figured it was because I didn’t like wearing condoms”, he shrugged.</p>
<p>I held back a smile. He really was my kid.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s… it’s normal, at your age. To not have that kind of thing figured out”, I said, trying to sound supportive. “But, you know, you… you used to jerk off a lot when you lived back home. What – what did you use to think about? Maybe that will help out.”</p>
<p>He cringed. “I don’t think that will help.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because… ‘cause I never thought I’d actually get anything with the person I used to think about when I jerked off. At least not until today.”</p>
<p>I swallowed dry. He couldn’t be… he couldn’t be talking about… I mean. No. Jesus. God. I’m his father! I changed his diapers! I cried when I heard his heartbeat for the first time! How could he even – to even <em>think</em> –</p>
<p>“Teddy, what we did… it was wrong”, I said, at last.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean why? You’re my son!”</p>
<p>“So? It’s not like you can get me pregnant.”</p>
<p>“That’s not –” I sucked in my teeth, squeezing my eyes. God. That was a compelling fact. “That’s not the <em>point</em>.”</p>
<p>“And what <em>is</em> the point?”</p>
<p>“The point is that it is wrong! And illegal!”</p>
<p>“Says who?”</p>
<p>“The <em>police</em>, Theodore!”</p>
<p>“Are <em>you</em> going to tell the cops? ‘Cause I’m not.”</p>
<p>If I could, I would have hid my face in my hands. Explaining to my son why I shouldn’t have sex with him was definitely not a conversation I ever thought I would need to have.</p>
<p>When folks say life is full of surprises, I don’t think they mean this, either.</p>
<p>I went back to being quiet, not sure on how to proceed. From downstairs, we could hear the sound of laughter, of pots and pans banging, and whistling; the symphony of cooking. And then, in due time, the giggling became humming, which turned to moaning. A whole lot of it.</p>
<p>Moaning and groaning and the swishing sound of spray.</p>
<p>I think the found the whipped cream.</p>
<p>“At least Billy is having a good time”, Teddy mumbled, almost resentful.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that. Your brother isn’t doing any of this because he wants to.”</p>
<p>He shot me an incredulous look. Yeah, I knew; that one, not even I had managed to convince myself. The kid was loving every minute – and every inch – of it.</p>
<p>“What’s that stuff they were saying about Bob? Are he and Billy…?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And Samuel, too.”</p>
<p>“Damn. I guess that means you won’t be getting any grandkids.”</p>
<p>“I’m just thankful we never managed to have a girl, like your mother wanted to.”</p>
<p>Teddy laughed, until he realized I was being serious. Alice was always pestering me about having a daughter she could dot over – but at the same time, she never wanted to have more kids. I would have had a whole soccer team if she had let me, but my wife was never a fan of children; she wanted one in the same way toddler wants to play with a doll.</p>
<p>She certainly didn’t like waking up in the middle of the night to feed them – and who can blame her?</p>
<p>Maybe if she had, they wouldn’t have been out there, looking for milk in dick-shaped bottles.</p>
<p>Soon enough, we heard the sound of steps coming up the stairs. I felt my stomach drop; but to my relief, it was Billy’s face that popped into view.</p>
<p>He was holding a plate with a couple grilled cheese sandwiches in it. “They thought you guys might be hungry”, he said, meekly.</p>
<p>My stomach growled to confirm it, but I had other things in my mind. “Where are they? Brett and Dale?”</p>
<p>“They are taking a nap”, he said, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of me.</p>
<p>My chest swelled. That was good news. “Okay. Right. Great. Untie us so we can get the hell out of here.”</p>
<p>The boys shared a look. “What are you talking about?” Billy asked.</p>
<p>“We have to escape, obviously!”</p>
<p>“We… can’t. There’s no way”, Teddy said, with a frown.</p>
<p>“What are <em>you</em> talking about? Of course there’s a way! We’ll get dressed, sneak downstairs, grab the keys to the car and bolt.”</p>
<p>“They would hear us starting the engines, dad. Hell, they would hear us going down the stairs”, he argued.</p>
<p>“Then only Billy goes. He grabs the keys and heads out while we climb out of the window!”</p>
<p>“That’s worse, daddy. That’s a worse plan”, Billy chipped in.</p>
<p>“Then – then – then you get Teddy’s phone! We call the police!”</p>
<p>“So the cops can surround the building and they have to take us hostage?” Teddy countered. “I don’t see an improvement.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know if they got guns!”</p>
<p>“We don’t know if they <em>don’t</em> have them, either!”</p>
<p>“There’s a bunch of knives downstairs”, Billy said, grimacing. “I don’t wanna be stabbed to death.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure <em>nobody</em> wants to be stabbed to death, squirt.” Teddy rolled eyes. “That’s not even to mention what would happen if these guys got a whiff of what we’re doing. They may even go on the road and take us hostage with them.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s – that’s ridiculous, Teddy. It’s already pretty hard to hide out when it’s just two guys. I don’t think they’d take the risk of bringing the three of us on a cross-country road trip.”</p>
<p>“They don’t need to take the three of us, dad”, he said, through gritted teeth. “Just the one that is most compliant.”</p>
<p>My eyebrows went up as we both glanced over to Billy, who had started breaking the bread into pieces. Of course he would be the one picked if they had to go leave in a hurry – I had seen the way they acted around him, enchanted by his beautiful. By his willingness. He was such a good boy. He’d do anything they asked; lie for them. Give himself to them…</p>
<p>I could almost see it. Them short on money, offering my boy as a lamb to the slaughter in some dirty truck stop or seedy motel, to be used and abused in every which way by some fat, dirty, nasty pervs, ready to fuck the tightest pussy they’d ever seen.</p>
<p>Jesus. God. I tried to cross my legs, but it was impossible to hide my growing boner.</p>
<p>It had certainly not gone unnoticed.</p>
<p>“So… so we call your mother, then. She’ll know what to do”, I suggested, cleaning my throat in an attempt at also cleaning my head.</p>
<p>“That’ll just be the cops thing, but longer”, Billy said. He brought a piece of the sandwich to my mouth. “Not to mention, mommy never picks up her phone.”</p>
<p>“What do you guys suggest, then? That we just stay here, and hope they don’t kill us?”</p>
<p>“It’s better than trying to leave and also hope they don’t kill us”, Teddy shrugged.</p>
<p>“Besides, it’s not <em>all</em> bad”, Billy added.</p>
<p>“Wilhelm. You saw what they were doing to your brother. To <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>He gave me another piece of bread. “I saw what you and Teddy did, too. That looked fun. I was jealous.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Brett’s not as big”, he shrugged.</p>
<p>Teddy laughed. “Look at that. The kid is a size queen already.”</p>
<p>“Theodore. Watch it.”</p>
<p>“Why? It’s true. He likes big dicks! And you have a big dick. It’s easy math.”</p>
<p>“It’s not – Billy, don’t do that!”</p>
<p>I tried to move my hips away when I felt Wilhelm reach out between my legs and take hold of my dick, but instead I just ended up fucking myself between his fingers.</p>
<p>Such nice fingers, too. So soft.</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p>“You’re so heavy”, he whispered. He needed both hands to handle the whole thing, and his fingers barely closed around it. “No wonder mommy can’t take it.”</p>
<p>“Hnng, who – who told you that?!”</p>
<p>“The walls of your bedroom are pretty thin, dad”, Teddy joked. “Did you ever peep them, Bills?”</p>
<p>“Just once. With Sammy. I had to prove daddy was bigger than Uncle Bobby.”</p>
<p>“And is he?”</p>
<p>“Yep. I won the bet. That’s how he started blowing me.”</p>
<p>A fat drop of pre-cum dripped out onto his hands as I pictured the scene. Ooh, I bet Sammy’s mouth felt so good, too…</p>
<p>“First time I jerked off was watching them, too”, Teddy scooted closer, saying that as casually as someone shares a fun fact during brunch. “Mom kept complaining she couldn’t take it. I kept telling myself I could.”</p>
<p>“And you were right!” Billy giggled.</p>
<p>“And I was right. Wasn’t I, dad?”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and leaned back. I couldn’t bring myself to answer him, because I knew he was right. Alice had never taken more than a few inches, and she only ever sucked the head. Her cunt had nothing on Teddy’s pussy, and her mouth couldn’t even compare to Billy’s.</p>
<p>I only realized the last part when I felt a shiver run up my spine as my dick was engulfed in a hot, wet hole.</p>
<p>Billy – wonderful, fantastic little Billy – had leaned forward and taken most of me into his mouth. He held my cock at the base while his mouth slobbered on my shaft, sucking on it like the best goddamn lollipop in the world.</p>
<p>He sucked and licked and bobbed up and down and savored it, every inch of it, his tongue tracking the bulging veins as the entire length of it dragged across his face, smearing it with pre-cum. His hands played with my balls and his fingers ran over my bush, but he never stopped giving attention to the main spectacle; always bringing me back inside, one inch further every time, until I was buried down his throat, all the way to the fucking hilt.</p>
<p>So beautiful. So talented. The best cocksucker in the world.</p>
<p>The voice in my head that told me this was wrong had been silenced, drowned by my moans. I couldn’t stop my hips from rocking back and forth, deeper and deeper, just so I could feel his tongue lapping against my skin. So I could hear the noises he made when it pushed down his throat, past his gag reflex, past his hesitation and mine alike.</p>
<p>I could live in that feeling. I couldn’t live without it. Like Eve after tasting the forbidden apple, doomed with the knowledge that there is no better feeling in the world than fucking the throat of a thirteen year old boy.</p>
<p>Except perhaps fucking his ass.</p>
<p>When he was sure I was wet enough, Billy let my cock pop out of his mouth. He peeled off his underwear and threw it over the bed, while carefully straddling me. I sat back on my heels, giving him a better position to sit on my lap; he wrapped an arm around my neck, looking me in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you, daddy”, he whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you too, baby”, I purred, giving his puffy lips a peck. “I love both of you so much.”</p>
<p>“Can I put it in?” he asked. My dick was lodged against his back, while his was pressed on my abs.</p>
<p>“It’s yours, angel. It’s all yours” was all I managed to say.</p>
<p>He guided me to his entrance with his other hand. Even after being fucked, what, three? Four? Five times? His sphincter was still tight. Like a virgin. Was he always gonna be like that? How was I supposed to keep myself from fucking him all day long?</p>
<p>Maybe I couldn’t. Maybe that’s why so many people oppose to it. They know it’s addictive.</p>
<p>The kind of addiction you never want to go to rehab for.</p>
<p>Billy winced when the crown popped in. I buried my face on his chest, basking on his sweet smell. His nipples were stiff, and when I teased one with my tongue, he whimpered. The most enticing sound.</p>
<p>I kissed his collarbones and up his neck, sucking on the tiny Adam’s apple there. His nails dug into my leg as three inches sunk into him at once. So fucking warm inside of him. So tight. Felt like his ass was trying to strangle my cock.</p>
<p>“You like daddy’s dick inside of you?” I asked, nibbling at his chin. He nodded. “No, baby, you have to say it. Just like your big brother. I want to hear you saying it.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “Y-yes, daddy. I do.”</p>
<p>“You do what?”</p>
<p>“I like it.”</p>
<p>I shoved another couple of inches in. “Like what?”</p>
<p>“I love your dick inside of me, daddy!” he whined, his own body unable to control itself. He sank onto my lap, feeling the full length of his father’s cock pulsing inside his tummy. The cock that made him. The only place he was ever meant to be.</p>
<p>Billy bounced on my shaft, his face hidden in the curve of my neck. The sounds coming out of him were indecipherable – I could only understand one. More. More. More. God, please. <em>More</em>.</p>
<p>He pulled up, until only the tip was inside, before slamming all the way down. Again and again. Faster each time. Riding daddy’s dick. Faster. Faster. Fuck. His dick was grinding against my abs, my dick throbbing inside his boypussy. Incredible.</p>
<p>“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”, I heard Teddy say, his own cock aching for attention. I couldn’t agree more.</p>
<p>I sucked on Billy’s neck, leaving behind a hickey on his once-unblemished skin. Branding him. His mouth sought mine for a kiss, desperate and eager, and I was more than ready to oblige.</p>
<p>When I came, it was inside of him, my tongue still in his mouth. The friction of our bodies brought him to a mind-blowing orgasm as well, his whole body curling up against mine.</p>
<p>Panting and sweating, he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “Are you sure you still want to escape, daddy?” he asked.</p>
<p>I laughed. I wasn’t even sure what my name was at that point. “Let’s see how well you take care of your brother. Then we can think of something.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Switch and Swap.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p>
<p>I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions from you guys. Comments are always appreciated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                             -------------------------------</p>
<p>For Reference: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee5598998e4acef91bf9368e467eecec/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/ae1c254093961d43feeeccf000c78d2a6bf09935.png">Billy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5ce204cd0680e9c779f0cc5030936a28/0404a428b3616124-f6/s540x810/2da3ef0660cd079e12d00bf6018c4546c721c649.jpg">Teddy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/dab056ca259949fcaf75e9b471030e26/0404a428b3616124-f3/s540x810/60adaefe7ea03fd3f8bb376b4f1985a4cb867511.jpg">Dale</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e79ac5dbcd63623151c349372b3f2d6/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/3d98fa6a53a2a5e30d513232be17d694c62ce5be.jpg">Brett</a></p>
<p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many things people don’t tell you when you’re about to become a father – how much you’re about to spend on diapers, the amount of nights you’ll have to stay awake shushing a kid to sleep, how to have The Talk with your teenager. They also don’t tell you there is no activity that brings a family together like watching your youngest use your cum as lube while he lowers himself all the way to the hilt onto his older brother’s aching cock.</p>
<p>I’m convinced if they did, more people would want to embark on the journey to fatherhood. There would be way less orphanages as well.</p>
<p>Because Teddy lacked body strength, Billy got on all fours, bottoming out against his crotch. In the sidelines, I watched as my two boys pleasured each other; not just fucked, but made love. Gave in to one another.</p>
<p>Billy was on cloud 9. Moaning, sweating, his little dick dripping every time his brother jabbed against his magic spot. He was practically twerking on Teddy’s cock, that beautiful bubble butt swallowing the entire length of Theodore’s manhood in one swift go.</p>
<p>Even after cumming twice recently, Teddy still couldn’t last long. He was just finished breeding his brother when the door of the room opened again, and Brett and Dale returned.</p>
<p>“Damn, look at that”, Dale said, as Teddy thrusted his head back and panted. His eyes darted from me to the half-uneaten sandwiches in the corner. “You guys were having a lot of fun without us, huh?”</p>
<p>He came closer, kneeling in front of Billy. Dale ran his fingers over my boy’s hair, lifting up his head. “Told you they’d want to play with you, too, baby”, he said, planting a little kiss on Billy’s lips.</p>
<p>Of course. Of course. I should have known he would be the one behind this. I don’t know why I was even surprised.</p>
<p>What did actually surprise me was seeing Brett untying Teddy. “What are you doing? What are you going to do to him?”</p>
<p>“<em>Relax</em>, daddy-o. We’re just taking the kid to eat something. If you play nice, you get to go downstairs too”, he assured me, with a wink.</p>
<p>‘Assured’ was a strong word. There was no way I trusted that man – not after the way he had treated Teddy. They may not have been murderers, but they were still dangerous felons.</p>
<p>Not that I could do anything to stop them, anyway. Not tied up, naked, defenseless. All I could do was wait.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before my adrenaline levels went back to normal, and the events of the day caught up to my body. Given there was no way I was getting out of those restraints any time soon, I assured myself it was fine if I took a little nap. Just rest my eyes for a moment. It would be fine.</p>
<p>…and then next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to see the sun dying out in the horizon. There was no sign of my captors or my kids back yet, but from far away, towards the lake, I could hear the distant sound of laughter and splashing.</p>
<p>At least <em>some</em> people were enjoying our vacation weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - - - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was about an hour after that I heard the sound of someone coming back inside.</p>
<p>By then, I had started to grow desperate – not out of fear for what would happen to my boys, but fear for myself. My bladder was filled up to its limits, and it was getting harder and harder to hold out. The last thing I wanted was to end up peeing myself and having to stew in my own piss.</p>
<p>I had already suffered enough humiliation to last a lifetime in the last few hours, I didn’t need to add up to it.</p>
<p>So I rattled the radiator, hoping I would make enough noise that someone would come to my aid. I almost sighed in relief when I heard footsteps coming upstairs, but didn’t; if I let loose even a little, there was no stopping those floodgates.</p>
<p>“What’s with all the ruckus?” Dale asked, popping his head into the bedroom, his hair still dripping wet.</p>
<p>“I need to go to the bathroom”, I pleaded. “I really – really – really need to go to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>He corked up an eyebrow. “Is this a ploy for you to try and escape?”</p>
<p>“It’s not. It’s not. It’s, God, it’s really not”, I said, grinding my teeth.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine. No need to cry about it”, he said.</p>
<p>I admit that for the briefest moment, when I felt my hands being freed, I considered it – but the moment came and passed, and I ignored it. My hands were tied again, this time in front of me, and Dale helped me stand up, my legs barely able to hold my weight. He aided me towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Where – where are the boys?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Downstairs. Brett’s with him.” I shot him a worried look. He rolled eyes. “Relax, he’s not gonna hurt them.”</p>
<p>“You mean, any more than he already did?”</p>
<p>“He was working through some stuff. Don’t worry, they already made up.”</p>
<p>I didn’t know if there was any ulterior meaning behind his words, and even if there were, I couldn’t focus on it for the moment. My bladder felt like it was about to burst.</p>
<p>Dale guided me towards the toilet, standing behind me. His wet body was pressed on mine as he reached forward and pulled up my shirt, his other hand pushing my pants down to my ankles. It was… strange to have him taking hold of my dick and pointing it to the bowl, but not exactly unpleasant.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but sigh in relief when it felt like a gallon of piss came out of me. Dale stroke my dick until the last drops came out… and then kept stroking it.</p>
<p>“Wh-what are you doing?” I stuttered out.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing”, he said, the tip of his nose brushing against the back of my neck. “But before Teddy came around, you and I were about to have a little fun, weren’t we?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, I lied, even though my cock was growing on his hand.</p>
<p>“You sure?” he asked, his hand slipping under my shirt. “Seemed to me you wanted to taste the same rod that made your little piglet squeal.”</p>
<p>“Don’t – please don’t call him that.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Kids love it when you give them cute nicknames. Makes them feel special.”</p>
<p><em>My boy is already special</em>, I considered telling him, but we knew it already. “How many others like him have you… you know…?”</p>
<p>“What? Fucked?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“At his age? First one. Had some barely legal twinks blow me back home, but if I couldn’t get a girl to sit on my cock most days, you think I could get a teenager to do it? You know how it is.”</p>
<p>I did, unfortunately.</p>
<p>“Besides…” he continued. “Until I saw how into it your boy was, I never considered kids an option. Not even my own.”</p>
<p>“You – you have a kid?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. His name’s Danny. I think he’s eight – maybe nine, now. Lives with my ex-wife. Why? You thinking about paying him a visit after this?”</p>
<p>“No! No, of course not.”</p>
<p>He laughed against my ear. “You sure? I can feel your dick throbbing just thinking about it.”</p>
<p>“I can feel yours, too.”</p>
<p>Hard. Incredibly hard. The entire length of it pressed against the crack of my ass, his jeans barely keeping it restrained.</p>
<p>“Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea”, he said. “I bet he’d like it. To be honest, I always thought the kid was a bit effeminate. If it was you, at least I know it would be better than letting some stranger have his way with him. Or worse… what happened to Brett.”</p>
<p>My mind was clouded by the feeling of his mouth on my neck, nibbling on the tender skin – but not enough that I couldn’t pry a little further. “What happened to Brett? How did you meet a guy like him?”</p>
<p>“Grew up with him. He was my next-door neighbor.” In a swift motion, Dale spun us both around, pressing my crotch against the sink. I could hear the sound of his shorts hitting the floor. “My ma took him in after his piece of shit dad kicked the bucket.”</p>
<p>I laughed, almost relieved when I saw him pull the KY jelly from the medicine cabinet. “Not a lot of love lost for the guy.”</p>
<p>“Not much worth loving. He was an ex-con. Drunk bastard. Never had a real job in his life. Used to beat the shit out of Brett’s mom until she died. Some people still think he was the one who pushed her down the stairs. After that he started taking it on Brett instead.”</p>
<p>I wanted to feel sorry for the guy, but I was too focused on gripping the tap handle, trying to work through the pain of having my insides split open.</p>
<p>Jesus H. Fuck. How did my kids manage to take it? I was seeing stars as he pushed the tip in. even with his dick coated in lube, it still felt like impossible to go in – not that that would’ve stopped him anyway. He was going in whether my body wanted it or not.</p>
<p>And I wanted it. Oh, so bad. To feel what had my boys’ eyes rolling in their sockets. To have the same cock that had fucked the cum out of them. The touch of his skin against mine as he pinned me onto the sink, my face pressed on the glass of the medicine cabinet, a mix of shame and lust in my eyes I had never seen before. That almost scared me.</p>
<p>But not enough to stop.</p>
<p>“I heard all kinds of stories about him. The things he did to Brett…” Dale continued, talking so I could think about something other than the pain of having my sphincter stretched wide open. “Heard he took the boy to one of those seedy adult cinemas downtown one time…charged twenty bucks for any guy that wanted to fuck him. Came out of the place with three thousand dollars in cash.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my God</em>”, I hissed, unsure if I should be horrified or turned on.</p>
<p>By the way I felt the first couple of inches of him pulsing inside of me, maybe both.</p>
<p>“How did – <em>ungh</em> – how did he die?” I asked, through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Car accident. My dad – he was a mechanic – my dad kept saying he should check the brake fluids of his car. Said he could do it for free at our auto shop. By the time he decided to drop by, I was the only one in the shop available. I was young… there were so many cables and circuits…”</p>
<p>“You got confused.”</p>
<p>“You could say that.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, pushing another couple of inches inside of me.</p>
<p>I tried not to scream too loud.</p>
<p>“So you – you lied to me”, I said, breathing hard. “You have killed someone before.”</p>
<p>“Does that make me a bad person?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I think it makes you a good friend”, I said, turning my face over to see him. He pulled me into a kiss, and I didn’t realize until that moment another man’s mouth on mine could feel so good. “Does he know?”</p>
<p>“No. Are you going to tell him?”</p>
<p>I pushed my hips down, sinking the last of his inches inside of me.</p>
<p>That was his answer.</p>
<p>He barely gave me enough time to adjust to his size before starting to really go at it. The entire thing, dragged in and out of me in long, deep, painfully sharp thrusts. The assault on my prostate made my toes curl, and I could barely muster enough energy to make a cohesive thought.</p>
<p>My synapses were on fire. My mind was a whirlwind. The tip of my fingers had gone blue from gripping the sink so tightly. I didn’t even know if it hurt – or what was hurting anymore. My own dick was trapped between my body and the cold porcelain, aching for release.</p>
<p>“You liking it, daddy?” he asked, the grip on my hip tightening. I whined, rocking back on his lap. “Wanna sit on it?”</p>
<p>I didn’t have time to answer before he pulled away, leaving me with the sudden feeling of being empty.</p>
<p>Dale sat down on the toilet, goading me with a little finger-wiggle to come and sit on his towering beast. I straddled his waist, lowering myself on it slowly; letting his dick inside of me, consume me, reach into places no man should be able to reach into another man, and then some.</p>
<p>He untied my hands, letting circulation flow back to my wrists. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our faces together; eye-to-eye with my captor, I could see now how handsome he was. Even his smell was irresistible.</p>
<p>“How did you...” I sighed, nested on his legs at last. “How did you end up on this?”</p>
<p>“You mean a bank robber?” he asked. His hands moved to my ass, to help me ride better. “By accident. Sorta.”</p>
<p>“Brett’s fault?” I asked. It seemed like a natural conclusion to make.</p>
<p>He laughed. “In a way. Back home, the mayor wanted to gentrify my community. Tear the whole thing down, build high class condos or a strip mall – that sort of thing. He started buying out properties for cheap. Those who didn’t want to sell, he strong-armed; called on mortgages, college tuitions, old debts.”</p>
<p>“Were you among them?”</p>
<p>“Kinda. My family didn’t want to move – our house was built by my grandfather by hand. It was the only thing we had that was ours. But my father died, my mother was sick, Brett couldn’t get a job, I had to pay child support, the auto shop wasn’t doing well... one day Brett joked we could solve our problems if we just hit an ATM. I couldn’t stop thinking about that. Ended up with an entire plan for it.”</p>
<p>“Not a good one, if you got caught,” I joked. He stabbed his dick harder into me.</p>
<p>“We weren’t <em>supposed</em> to. We were just gonna grab some money from the tills, make a run for it. Turns out the safe was open that day, so we grabbed a little more, but one of the girls in the desk must’ve freaked out and called the cops... We had to run. Ditched some of the money along the way, then hid out in the back of a convenience store. Offered the guy ten thousand bucks to let us chill out there, and he took it, but the cops were on our trail. They got in, shot the guy in the back, knocked us both out and took the money. Then called another squad to come pick us up.”</p>
<p>“How much did you grab?”</p>
<p>“We made it out with ten million, but like I said, ditched half of it along the way. The cops only got about four.”</p>
<p>“That’s still – <em>uhn, God</em> – that’s still a lot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We tried going back for the rest, but it’s not safe for us. Not yet, anyway.”</p>
<p>I rested my head against his shoulder, letting the words linger for a moment – a suggestion floating in there, maybe; or a request. The thought of what he had confined in me, probably the only other person who knew, and what it could mean going forward.</p>
<p>But I didn’t want to think about forward. Not at that moment, anyway, with him chewing on my ear lobe as I bounced up and down on the mammoth between his legs.</p>
<p>What a dick. What a dick. What a mighty, <em>mighty</em> dick.</p>
<p>My own cock twitched every time I felt him press against my prostate, sending chills up my spine, every hair on my body standing up. I had never felt anything like that with a woman before – and it was different, too, than being with my boys. No better or worse, but different.</p>
<p>But sometimes different can be a good thing.</p>
<p>It is easy to imagine then why I was less than pleased to hear Brett shouting “oh, FUCK” from downstairs, prompting Dale to stand up, pulling me away from him once again.</p>
<p>“Do you think something happened?” I asked, following along. I didn’t know if I should be worried about the boys or about what would happen to me if they had tried anything.</p>
<p>“Let's hope it’s not the cops”, he said, in a whisper, pressing his body against the wall and slowly going down the stairs.</p>
<p>It was not the cops waiting downstairs however, as we soon realized when we heard Brett cuss again. Dale rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when we got to the living room, watching the scene unfold.</p>
<p>Billy was sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide. Brett was leaning over his crotch, sucking – or trying to suck – his hard dick, while behind Teddy kneeled behind the man, almost all of his dick buried on Brett's ass.</p>
<p>His screams, it seemed, were due to how rough Teddy was being. For me, it sounded only fair.</p>
<p>“Slow down, kid, I haven’t been fucked in a while”, he complained, popping Billy’s dick out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“That would’ve made two of us”, Teddy said, shoving the rest of his dick in.</p>
<p>“Hi, daddy”, Billy said, beaming us a smile and making the others aware of our presence. “Are you guys gonna watch?”</p>
<p>“Are we?” I asked Dale.</p>
<p>“Depends”, he said, slapping my ass. “Just watch?”</p>
<p>He sat down on the armchair, and I followed along, returning to what we had been doing before – this time with my back towards him, so I could watch Teddy give it to Brett good and hard, like he deserved.</p>
<p>I could also see Billy’s face as he watched me sit on Dale’s dick, his mouth caught between a moan and a gasp – and a little tingle in his eye that almost read to me as jealousy. He pushed Brett’s face down further, almost forcefully, grinding it on his crotch while I leaned back on Dale, one of his hands finding its way down to my dick while the other teased a nipple.</p>
<p>Was he jealous of me… or Dale?</p>
<p>Teddy, unaware of what was happening between his brother and I, had leaned over Brett’s back, his nose pressed on the man’s spine as the onslaught on his ass continued. Even after doing his brother, he still had a helluva lot of energy to put out – to compensate for all the time he had spent without sex, no doubt.</p>
<p>The lake water mixed with his sweat, dripping from one to the other every time my boy slammed his hips against Brett’s, every thrust another whimper; though I couldn’t tell from whom.</p>
<p>“You should give your brother a turn”, I heard Dale said, from behind me.</p>
<p>“What?” I asked, almost at the same time as Brett and Teddy.</p>
<p>“See if he likes it”, he continued. “You already popped his cherry… might as well take his dick virginity, too.”</p>
<p>“You wanna try it, buddy?” Teddy asked.</p>
<p>Billy shot a look at me and then nodded, resolute. Teddy pulled out, giving one hard slap on Brett’s rear before swapping places with his brother, his dick finding its way into Brett’s mouth quickly enough.</p>
<p>For his part, Billy kneeled behind Brett’s legs, spreading his cheeks – unsure what to do. “Just go for it, baby”, I said, with a wink.</p>
<p>He aimed his hard little nail at Brett’s well-fucked hole and pushed it in, all in one go. The noise that came out of him would’ve been sinful if it hadn’t been utterly angelic.</p>
<p>Brett was probably not feeling anything – given Billy’s size, and after Teddy spread him out nicely – but he still put on a show anyway, moaning and throwing back like that was the best dick he’d ever had.</p>
<p>And maybe it was. Maybe, for him, it really was.</p>
<p>He sure liked them young, and at this point, who could blame him?</p>
<p>Most of his groans were muffled by Teddy’s dick, lodged on the back of his throat. If he complained about it, it went unheard; Theodore was barely letting him up for air. Payback is a bitch.</p>
<p>“You ever thought you’d see something like this?” Dale asked in my ear. I could tell by the rhythm of his fucking that he was getting close.</p>
<p>I was getting close, too. Seeing my boys in sync like that had really brought me over the edge. “No”, I whispered.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you glad you came on this trip, then?” he tilted my head to the side, so we could kiss again.</p>
<p>“Damn! That’s so hot”, I heard Teddy say. With one long thrust, he impaled his dick on Brett’s throat, unloading straight down the guy’s gullet.</p>
<p>The sound of a man chocking on my son’s cum was all I needed. Planting my ass on Dale’s lap, I squeezed his dick inside of me, coming all over his hand. He pumped, faster and faster, until I felt his cock throbbing, pulsing deep in my guts, shot after shot of his jizz coating my stomach.</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. That was an amazing feeling. To be full; whole. I wished it’d never stop.</p>
<p>In the haze of my post-orgasm bliss, I watched as Billy gave all he had to Brett, fucking him like a man possessed. His eyes on me, lips bared, his teeth gritted shut. The hottest thing I had ever fucking seen.</p>
<p>He came, too, just as Brett jerked himself into an orgasm. The two of them fell on top of each other, sweaty and exhausted, and grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>I slipped from Dale’s grasp onto the floor, reaching out for my boy. Billy crawled towards me, resting his head on my chest and sighing. “Did you enjoy yourself?” I asked, stroking his chin.</p>
<p>“Not as fun as doing it in the butt”, he said, nuzzling his nose against my chest hair.</p>
<p>You know what? Now that I’ve done both, I can say there’s some merit to that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Long Way Home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p>
<p>I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions from you guys. Comments are always appreciated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                             -------------------------------</p>
<p>For Reference: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee5598998e4acef91bf9368e467eecec/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/ae1c254093961d43feeeccf000c78d2a6bf09935.png">Billy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5ce204cd0680e9c779f0cc5030936a28/0404a428b3616124-f6/s540x810/2da3ef0660cd079e12d00bf6018c4546c721c649.jpg">Teddy</a></p>
<p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of us had any energy to actually go back upstairs once the fun was over, so we kinda just... stayed where we were, cuddled up against one another, until we fell asleep again – no longer dreading, and maybe even dreaming a little of, all the things that could happen the next morning.</p>
<p>None of us expected that to be... disappointment.</p>
<p>“Dad? Dad, wake up”, Teddy called out, poking me in the ribs.</p>
<p>I scratched the sleep off of my eyes, while the world – quiet, if not for the tweeting of the birds in the trees – came into focus. “What happened? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I think... I think they left.”</p>
<p>“What? They what? Who?”</p>
<p>“Who else, dad? Brett and Dale, obviously!”</p>
<p>I tried to stand up but Billy was still hugging my chest. A quick look around told me Theodore was right – there was no sign of our captors anywhere.</p>
<p>“Are you sure they’re not upstairs, or –”</p>
<p>“I looked. My bike is gone, too. You think they really took off? Without saying goodbye?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that would’ve been a very awkward situation for all of us?”</p>
<p>He pouted. “I guess. What are we supposed to do now?”</p>
<p>I pondered for a moment, looking around. They had left, sure, and by the look of things around the place – one of our bags were missing, and another had been scavenged through – they had taken more than just Teddy’s motorcycle. Most of the rations I had brought over for the weekend were gone, too, and I found it hard to believe the boys would survive the rest of the day with only three Klondine bars.</p>
<p>I mean, they would, but they wouldn’t make it easy on me.</p>
<p>“I think the best thing for us to do is pack up our things and go home, bud.”</p>
<p>“What? Why? It's still Sunday! Maybe they just went out for snacks.”</p>
<p>“Theodore, please. Depending on the time they left, they might be close to the border by now.”</p>
<p>“Still –”</p>
<p>“Let’s just go home, buddy. This weekend was already more than any of us could handle.”</p>
<p>He sighed, and kept sighing while we loaded the car. Billy was still asleep, so we just put some underwear on him and put him in the backseat.</p>
<p>Although they had taken most of my money, the guys had at least been enough to leave some for gas. At least we wouldn’t be stranded in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>“What are we supposed to tell mom?” Teddy asked, sitting next to me. “She’s gonna wonder why we came home early.”</p>
<p>“Your mom is off with your aunt Celia in one of those book conventions. She’d get home after us, anyway.”</p>
<p>“I thought Aunt CeCe was in Canada.”</p>
<p>Was she? I didn't remember that. “She probably came back for the convention. You know how you nerds are about books”, I tapped him on the shoulder, while the engine started.</p>
<p>Before we left, I threw one last long look to our little cabin. I had had many adventures there over the decades, but none could ever compare to what this weekend had proportionated for us.</p>
<p>I wasn’t sure if I was dreading coming back next year, or looking forward to it.</p>
<p>“When we get home, I’ll buy you a ticket back to San Francisco, so you can leave before Alice comes home and asks about the motorcycle.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do about that, anyway?” He sulked. “It didn’t have a chip or anything, I can’t track it down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. You go back, in a week or so you call up and say someone stole it, and I’ll talk to your mom about buying you that car for an early birthday gift.”</p>
<p>His eyes grew to the size of the moon. “Oh my God! Are you serious?!”</p>
<p>“Of course. After everything that happened, I think you deserve it.”</p>
<p>I ruffled his hair. He leaned against my hand, trying to prolong the touch.</p>
<p>“We’re going home, and we’re gonna put this entire ordeal behind us”, I said, stroking him lightly.</p>
<p>“What?” He pulled away. “Why?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean <em>why</em>? Isn’t it obvious?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no? I don’t wanna forget anything that happened yesterday, dad.”</p>
<p>“Teddy, you were <em>raped</em>. Double-penetrated by force.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and then I got to have sex with you. And Billy. And I got to see you riding a dick, which was amazing.” He gave an almost tearful puppy-dog look. “I loved it, dad. It changed me. I’m not going back to college the same guy I was two days ago. I might even get Tommy to blow me – he gets super affectionate when we get high, so next time I’ll try something and see what happens.”</p>
<p>“Gotta get you some money for good weed, then.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “You better. Maybe the two of us should smoke a blunt some time, dad. I bet if we get Billy high enough, he can take both our dicks at the same time.”</p>
<p>I’ll admit that the thought of doing two-pigs-on-a-poke with Billy’s tight little boypussy made me hard in seconds. But it also made me feel dirty.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Theodore. He’s too young. It would kill him. Besides, I told you, we shouldn’t –”</p>
<p>“Aw, come on, dad! Don’t start this shit again”, he said, putting his feet on the dashboard. “We’ve been through this – <em>we’re related, incest is wrong, what would people think, blah-blah-blah</em>. You know neither of us care about that.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” I asked, gripping the steering wheel tight. “Why don’t you care about it? You should!”</p>
<p>“Why, though?”</p>
<p>“Because we are related, Teddy! By blood!”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“What – what do you <em>mean</em>, ‘so’?”</p>
<p>“I mean, if we weren’t related, would it be okay for us to fuck?”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, Theodore! I’m twenty years older than you.”</p>
<p>“Age is just a number.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>married</em>.”</p>
<p>“Do you love her?”</p>
<p>I almost crashed the car. “What is that supposed to mean? Of course I love your mother.”</p>
<p>“But are you still in love with her? Does she still make you feel good inside, like when you first met?”</p>
<p>“Of course she does. Of course she does”, I confirmed, even though my knuckles were turning white.</p>
<p>I had never actually... Thought of it that way. Did I love Alice? Of course, yes. But was I in love with her, still? Did I <em>like</em> her?</p>
<p>We both had spent most of our days working the last few years. Except for the occasional outing, for one of Billy’s games or his Scout ceremonies, we didn’t do many couple things. Certainly didn’t have any couple friends – especially not after Celia divorced her husband, James. Were we life-partners or roommates sharing finances?</p>
<p>No, I couldn’t think about that. Not that way. It was a ploy! A ploy by Teddy to convince me to fuck him again. Which I most definitely wanted to do, anyway.</p>
<p>God. If we weren’t in the middle of a highway, I’d stopped the car and fucked him right there. But I couldn’t let him know that.</p>
<p>“Listen, baby, what we had – it was a special moment, and it’s okay if you want to cherish it, but... it’s not something that can happen again.”</p>
<p>He shot me a smug smile. “You’re gonna have to explain that to Billy.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be in college for the next few years, so I can at least find other guys to fool around with. What do you think is gonna happen to Wilhelm now that he’s got a taste for cock?”</p>
<p>“He’s not – he didn’t – don’t <em>say</em> that.”</p>
<p>“It’s true, though. Little bro is way hornier than I have ever been, and I don’t think just finger-fucking is gonna do it for him. He’s gonna have an itch he can’t scratch, and if you don’t scratch it for him, he’s gonna find somebody else to do it. Maybe it will be Uncle Bobby. Maybe it will be Coach Robinson. Maybe it will be Mr. Williams.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Williams? Your old math teacher?”</p>
<p>“He’s not old, he’s younger than you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I <em>meant</em>. Is he... Are they.... You know...”</p>
<p>“Pervs? Rumor has it. The guys from the football team used to say that the coach offering them a massage was a code for giving them a blowjob. And Mr. Williams apparently likes to have his dick sucked in exchange for not failing someone.”</p>
<p>“You never told me any of that, Teddy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s true or not. I never flunked math, and I’m not good at sports. Also, I’m not a snitch.” That was fair. “Billy <em>would</em> try for the team, though. And he probably still can’t divide by x.”</p>
<p>“But he wouldn’t... Your brother, he...”</p>
<p>“Is probably gonna be horny all the time, and there are a lot of guys who would take advantage of him if he looked willing enough.”</p>
<p>“So what is your solution, then? I fuck your brother so he won’t be fucked by anyone else? Is that what you're suggesting?”</p>
<p>“I’d do it myself, but I’m too far away. I’m betting Robert wouldn’t mind filling in... He sure has been filling him in for the last few years.”</p>
<p>I ground my jaw tight. Robert. Fucking Robert. I sure as fuck was gonna have some words with him.</p>
<p>“It is really a sink-or-swim kinda deal, daddy”, he said, folding his arms behind his head. “You either sink your dick on Billy, or he’s gonna have someone else’s baby batter swimming in his stomach.”</p>
<p>“That is the <em>worst</em> way you could have phrased this, Theodore.”</p>
<p>“Did I or did I not get my point across?”</p>
<p>I slowed the car down. Fine. He won. “Okay. Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>He was quick to straighten up. “You serious?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But you gotta put your mouth where your money is.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean put my money where my mouth is?”</p>
<p>I undid the button of my jeans, lowering my fly. “No. No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>The bewildered look on his face was priceless. “What? You want me to–? Are you–? Dad! We’re in a highway! Isn’t that dangerous?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that the point? I could get distracted. Run us off the road. Hit another car. Same way your mom could walk in on us, or someone could find out. You have to show me the risk is worth the reward.”</p>
<p>His hands were shaking as he reached into my pants, grabbing a hold of my hard dick. He pulled out, stroking it slowly, as though he was still dreaming that that moment was true. “I love you, daddy”, he whispered.</p>
<p>When he leaned to kiss me, I pushed his face down on my crotch instead. <em>I love you</em> was not what I wanted to hear – I wanted to hear him gagging on my dick.</p>
<p>And on that, he did not disappoint.</p>
<p>It was clear, from the first moments when I had to slap the side of his face and tell him to watch the teeth, that he wasn’t as expert a cocksucker as his brother; still, the boy tried. His lips stretched wide around the girth of my shaft, pushing as deep as he could; and then some.</p>
<p>Every time my cockhead hit the back of his throat, he’d pull back and choke, before I forced him down on it. Again and again. If he was crying, I couldn’t discern it amidst the sound of his slurping and his struggling to breathe.</p>
<p>“Come on, you little fag, give it to daddy”, I demanded, thrusting my hips up to mash on his face, until there was no inch left out. His nails sunk into my thighs, but he didn’t stop.</p>
<p>Not that I would’ve let him, anyway. I raised a faggot, not a quitter.</p>
<p>At some point, another car did pass us by, coming from the opposite direction. Pretty sure the guy driving saw Teddy’s head bopping up and down on my lap; not to mention Billy’s almost naked body in the back. Judging by the bickering kids in his backseat and his nagging wife in his ear, that guy would be thinking about what he saw all the way through his trip.</p>
<p>Some dads have all the luck.</p>
<p>Teddy took my balls out, rolling them in his fingers. His throat had all but adjusted to the assault; I wrapped my hand around his neck and squeezed, just a little, just to feel the pressure of my cock in there.</p>
<p>So wet. So warm. The feel of his tongue lapping at my dick made me see stars.</p>
<p>I fucked his mouth in quick thrusts, my orgasm building faster than I could control it. Didn’t even have the time to warn him; just shoved his head further down, load after load of my thick hot jizz coating the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Swear I almost crashed the car into a tree. Fuck if that wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p>“Did I do a good job?” Teddy asked, coming up for air. He wiped his face – tears and snot and cum – on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“The best, baby. A+”, I assured him, stroking his chin. “You did much better than when getting your license.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I only flunked three times!” He pouted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and only passed because I bribed the instructor.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s not true.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not! I aced my test.”</p>
<p>“You knocked out two cones and didn’t park the car straight. You only passed because I slipped your instructor fifty bucks before the test started.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?! You never told me that!”</p>
<p>“You were so happy you passed, I didn’t want to ruin your moment. The way you are, you’d probably have wanted to take the test again.”</p>
<p>“You're damn right I would! That’s dangerous! I coulda hurt somebody!”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t. You were just nervous. It happens.”</p>
<p>“Most people wouldn’t think that”, he groaned, sinking into the seat with his arms folded. “Maybe you shouldn’t give me that car after all.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right? Teddy, that was a year ago. You’ve been driving since then. You more than earned your license.”</p>
<p>“Still! It’s not right!”</p>
<p>“You know what else is not right...?” I raised an eyebrow at him, drumming my fingers over the wheel.</p>
<p>“Ugh. It’s <em>not</em> the same thing, dad.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it? Both are illegal and morally wrong.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but buying a license means I could get someone hurt! Us doing stuff wouldn’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“What if it did? What if it hurts you? I chocked you just now.”</p>
<p>“That’s just because I’m not used to sucking cock. I’ll get better at it.”</p>
<p>“What about your mother? Wouldn’t it hurt her?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure having sex with you hurts her more.”</p>
<p>Huh. Fair point.</p>
<p>He skulked around on his seat for a while, trying to find a comfortable position to sit. It was clear, by the sizeable bulge in his pants, that his boner was not giving out; you'd think some rough handling and a talk-down would be enough to diminish the flames, but if anything, it had fanned it.</p>
<p>I felt bad for him, because I personally had had an incredible orgasm. I’ve probably said that a lot, but honestly... two days of incestuous, dubiously-consented sex with men had compensate for almost twenty years of vanilla, consensual, heterosexual love-making.</p>
<p>Well, not <em>compensated</em>, but it had certainly opened my eyes to what was missing in my life. And to Teddy, too; for that, I could say I was almost thankful.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he had figured out what he wanted – and needed – in his life. Not sure if I was <em>as thankful</em> that part of the answer to that was ‘me’, but... I guess I could get used to it.</p>
<p>“Alright. Take off your pants”, I said, seeing him shift in position for the nth time.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Take off your pants. Put your feet in the dashboard. Come on.”</p>
<p>His eyes popped out. “Are you sure? What if someone sees?”</p>
<p>“Put on a show, then.”</p>
<p>I knew it was risky – way riskier than road head, that was for sure. But then, what was I supposed, to do, just let my boy suffer? What kind of father does that?</p>
<p>He pulled his underwear down his ankles, his feet wiggling on the dashboard. In the right angle, maybe he could hide his manhood; all big and thick and desperate to be handled.</p>
<p>Too bad that was not what I was aiming for.</p>
<p>I brought three fingers to his lips. He sucked them into his mouth, until they were wet and slick. Practically hummed against my digits. He knew exactly where they were headed.</p>
<p>Still, I teased a little. On the way down, I teased his cockhead, just so I could see him shiver; down his throbbing shaft, past his balls, until I could feel the edge of his pucker.</p>
<p>Teddy whined when I pushed in – still so tender from the double-tagging of the day before. Hmm.</p>
<p>I was gentle. One finger at first. One knuckle, then two; a very raspy ‘of, fuck’ escaped his lips while he reached back to grab the headrest with one hand, the other trying to grab his dick.</p>
<p>I elbowed his hand out of the way. “Did I say you could play with it?”</p>
<p>“...No.”</p>
<p>“‘No’ what?”</p>
<p>“No...sir?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. All the times you finger-fucked yourself, did you ever come without touching your dick?”</p>
<p>“Uh...no. Is that, <em>hng</em>, is that a thing?”</p>
<p>“Let’s find out.”</p>
<p>I fucked a second finger in. He writhed under my touch, whimpering every time he felt a brush against his prostate.</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down. You don’t want to wake up your brother.”</p>
<p>“S-sorry, s-sir”, he stuttered out.</p>
<p>I had my eyes on the road, a hand on the wheel and another between his legs, my ears focused on every little noise coming out of his mouth. Teddy rocked his hips to the rhythm of my probing, gasping for air like an excited puppy. His face was flushed, eyes rolling back on their sockets.</p>
<p>When I forced a third digit in, his sphincter clamped around my fingers. His toes curled. The pinky tip of his dick was drenched in pre-come; <em>begging</em> for release. His hips arched out of the seat, fucking the air, relentless, desperate. Words came out of his lips broken and in confused bursts, like prayers to a god he didn’t know.</p>
<p>There was no way to hide what was happening in that, if someone were to pass us, and honestly – I am not sure I’d want to. I wanted the world to see him. My beautiful boy. My wonderful little faggot.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to get home and fuck the shit out of you”, I said, more to myself than to him.</p>
<p>Still – that was all it took. Teddy moaned, loud and shamelessly, and the cum spurted out of him, splashing all over his face. The strength of it seemed to take even him by surprise, since his eyes almost popped out.</p>
<p>“That was – dad, that was amazing.”</p>
<p>“It really was, bud”, I assured, pulling my fingers out of his hole.</p>
<p>I scooped some of the cum that also landed on his chest, savoring it, while I contemplated telling him I had used the same move on his mom the day I fucked her for the first time – very hard not to get a girl to fall for you when you make her squirt for the first time.</p>
<p>I chose not to, though. No reason to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna drive me back to college?” he joked, putting his pants back on. “We could make it a road trip.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, buddy, but I have work tomorrow. Gotta keep making money so you can spend on drugs, remember?”</p>
<p>“Weed is not ‘drugs’.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what D.A.R.E. told me.”</p>
<p>“So what, are you my sugar daddy now?”</p>
<p>“I’m already your daddy, so I’m not sure how that works.”</p>
<p>Teddy laughed, scooting closer to me. “Daddy with benefits, then”, he said, resting his head on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“I like that.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take more than a few minutes for him to be snoring against my arm. He really was just like his brother; a good prostate massage and they were ready to hit the snooze button.</p>
<p>Wish I had known that before. Would’ve saved me a lot on NyQuil when they were younger.</p>
<p>I put the radio on, humming along to some catchy song. Suddenly the next three or so hours on the road didn’t seem so long – not when there was the prospect of better things to come once we got home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Gay Agenda.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p>
<p>I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions from you guys. Comments are always appreciated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                             -------------------------------</p>
<p>For Reference:<br/>The Millers: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee5598998e4acef91bf9368e467eecec/0404a428b3616124-62/s540x810/ae1c254093961d43feeeccf000c78d2a6bf09935.png">Billy</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5ce204cd0680e9c779f0cc5030936a28/0404a428b3616124-f6/s540x810/2da3ef0660cd079e12d00bf6018c4546c721c649.jpg">Teddy</a></p>
<p>The Parks: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4ffbba8296c64ce6330b8c07648a4dea/2a33fc9610769402-da/s500x750/2085803853e27d6373d324b617a0fa830112f727.jpg">Harry</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/f3ffc36e3b4069b6525887809a18f87c/2a33fc9610769402-da/s540x810/ccfd59f599c46143659bb068d27c072348f57f3b.png">Bucky</a></p>
<p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys woke up again about an hour before we reached our final destination. To kill time, we sang along to some shitty music on the radio (me and Billy, anyway; Teddy was far too proud to do that). Playing some games (spot the cow, spot the red car, stop, that kinda thing). Billy told us about his plans for the rest of the year (there was gonna be a camping trip with his scout group, which I was less than keen on letting him attend, all things considered).</p>
<p>Eventually, we ran out of things to talk about. The boys got bored, then they got hungry, then they got reckless. All I had to offer for them was a pack of mints of unknown origin that I found in the glove department; the robbers took most of my money, with just enough left for gas, so I had to choose between that or snacks, and while the thought of being stranded with two beautiful boys in the middle of nowhere was appealing, the thought of having to tow (or, worse – push) the car all the way home... Not so much.</p>
<p>We couldn’t even do any other naughty things, since the car influx at that stretch of the road was heavier. Billy was particularly disappointed.</p>
<p>Me too, bud. Me too.</p>
<p>We were all glad to finally get home, even if the place was quiet as a mausoleum. “Told you your mother won’t be back until tomorrow”, I teased, elbowing Teddy. “We got the whole house to ourselves.”</p>
<p>That was exciting. But before anything <em>more</em> exciting could happen, we bolted towards the kitchen, to ravage through the cupboards.</p>
<p>We ate, and ate, and then ate a little more, until we were all properly stuffed – or, rather, until there was nothing left for us that appeared to be even slightly edible.</p>
<p>Moments like this were when I regret doing the whole eating-healthy-staying-healthy bullshit. We could be eating cookies or ice cream, instead of trying to decide which cereal tasted less bad.</p>
<p>Again, Alice was right. We should let the kids splurge once in a while, not just on special occasions.</p>
<p>After we were done, Teddy and Billy went upstairs. I stayed behind, to check through my messages.</p>
<p>A couple of bills, a bunch of spam, a message from Aly... and one from Robert, too. Nothing suspicious. Just wishing us fun on the trip.</p>
<p>As I read the message, I considered... I don’t know what I considered. Calling him out? Revealing that I knew the truth? Destroying our friendship once and for all?</p>
<p>I wasn't sure if I could do that. Yeah, I was angry, furious even, but... Bobby was my best friend. I loved him. Hell, I probably loved him more that I loved my own brother (no offence to Eddie). He’d been with me through so many important moments – through high school, through college... Yeah, we were two different people, but it was like we complemented each other. Black and white, coffee and milk, sugar and spice and everything nice...</p>
<p>I couldn’t imagine not having him in my life anymore. I didn’t <em>want</em> to imagine that. Even if it meant sharing one of my boys with him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he hurt Billy, anyway. The boy enjoyed it. Hell, the boy enjoyed it far too much. I had a feeling Bobby wasn’t gonna be the only person I’d be sharing him with.</p>
<p>So I didn’t send any messages. Instead I went and booked Teddy’s ticket back to school. The plane was scheduled to leave at 9; we should probably get there at 7, just to stay on the safe side. Since it was just a little past one, that left us with six hours of fun.</p>
<p>And the boys had already gotten started.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, dude. That’s it. Get it all in”, I heard Teddy moaned, as I approached the bedroom. Billy was laying on his tummy, already naked, his brother’s dick impaled down his throat. “Fuck, dude. You’re so talented.”</p>
<p>“That he is”, I said, standing next to Teddy to watch Billy’s head bob up and down, taking the whole damn thing in his mouth. “Uncle Bobby taught you well, didn't he?”</p>
<p>I stroked his chin. Billy giggled, nodding.</p>
<p>“Just Uncle Bobby, baby?” I asked. “Never played with anyone else?”</p>
<p>“Sammy”, he said, briefly coming up for air.</p>
<p>“I know that. But none of your other friends? The boys in the scouts wanted to play?”</p>
<p>“Nah. All they talk about is girls”, he said, with a frowny face.</p>
<p>“So what, is Sammy your <em>boyfriend</em>?” Teddy jeered, in that kind of brotherly teasing way, which would've been fine if his brother wasn’t stroking his dick at that very moment.</p>
<p>“Nah, Sammy is ‘straight’”, he rolled eyes, with air-quotes.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound like he convinced you”, I laughed.</p>
<p>“I saw the way he sucks his dad off. There’s nothing straight about him. Not even his dick. It bends to the left a little.”</p>
<p>“That’s all they do?” I probed a little more. “Did he ever try to...to, you know...put it in your butt, or –”</p>
<p>“I asked him to fuck me a few times. Especially when we went on those scout trips”, Billy said. Hearing my baby actually say the word <em>fuck</em> sent chills up my spine. So... wrong. So naughty. “But he’s always like ‘no, no, we can’t, you’re too young, I don’t wanna hurt you’ or whatever. I’m like, ‘too young for anal but not to suck you off? That’s a double standard’. But he doesn’t listen to me.”</p>
<p>“His loss”, Teddy said. He reached forward and slapped his brother's ass, leaving a print of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Sammy wants to do it, too, I can tell, but he’s too ashamed to ask.  I can’t wait to tell him that <em>my</em> daddy isn’t a wuss.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, uh, maybe it’s better if we don’t spread around what we do, honey”, I argued. More often than not, the walls have ears.</p>
<p>“Why? Sammy’s not gonna tell anyone. He’s just gonna be <em>super</em> jealous.” He smirked, putting his hand on my crotch. “Maybe you should do it with him, daddy. I bet he’d stop saying he’s straight.”</p>
<p>“No – no, I – I couldn’t do that”, I stuttered, even though my hardening erection told me otherwise.</p>
<p>“That would be <em>so</em> hot, dad”, Teddy chipped in. “Sam’s a cutie.”</p>
<p>Fuck. He was. Not as cute as Billy, but right up there. His ass would be <em>so</em> tight, too...</p>
<p>I could still remember the moment Billy had lost his virginity, like it was imprinted on my mind. Such a glorious sight; such a wonderful opportunity, to be able to witness it. And to be on the other side of it – to actually be the one stretching him open, breaking him in, taking his innocence...</p>
<p>Not that any of these boys were innocent, of course. This weekend had proven as much.</p>
<p>I was so lost to the thought – the imagery, rather – that I didn’t even notice Billy had pulled my dick out of my shorts. He lined up next to his brother’s, taking turns stroking and putting them in his mouth. I could feel his tongue swirl around my cockhead, his eyes looking up to meet mine so he could be sure I was watching his performance.</p>
<p>Too bad they don't give Oscars for cocksucking.</p>
<p>Teddy wrapped an arm around my shoulders, to keep himself steady. The friction of his brother’s lips, added to our dicks rubbing together, was having a magical effect on him. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me, kissing him hard to add to the experience.</p>
<p>He very nearly came. Honestly, so did I.</p>
<p>The thought of having my cum drip down Billy’s chin was enticing, but not nearly as enticing as watching his ass wiggle up the air while he sucked us off. It was time to put his other hole to work.</p>
<p>I moved away, letting Billy focus on his brother’s cock. Parking myself between his legs, I spit down, watching my drool land right on the spot. He arched his back instinctively, showing himself to me.</p>
<p>So small. How was he still so small? Four different cocks – including one that very much should not have been attached to a human man – had ran through him, and he was still pristine. Sliding into him felt like it was still his first time.</p>
<p>Oh, Bobby, buddy, you really missed out.</p>
<p>Billy grabbed his brother’s hips to keep himself steady, while his legs bent back, hooked on mine. His nose was pressed on Teddy’s pubes while my crotch was firm against his butt, and he was squeezing us both tight. Fuck. The boy was like a Chinese finger trap.</p>
<p>His body was squished between us, rocked back and forth by our push and pulling. Teddy had one hand firm on the back of his head, while his other hand reached out to me; I brought him closer to me and we kissed, Eiffel-towering Billy in the process.</p>
<p>Fuck. God. He was so petite. I could almost feel our dicks touching in the middle. In my dreams, anyway.</p>
<p>But reality here was just as good. I moaned against Teddy's mouth as I creampied his brother, pushing my seed into him as deep as I could.</p>
<p>“Good job, baby. Such a good boy”, I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>I had barely left the boy’s ass and Theodore was already flipping him over and putting him on his back. “My turn”, he said, eagerly, putting Billy’s legs over his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Easy there, tiger”, I said, lying down next to Billy. He scooted closer to me as I put my arm around his shoulder, his head resting on mine.</p>
<p>He winced when Teddy pushed his dick in, once again using my cum as lube. Maybe <em>that</em> was gonna be the new family tradition.</p>
<p>Much more fun that a camping trip, and twice as sweaty.</p>
<p>I kissed Billy’s forehead, my hand roaming over his body. Played with the few wisps of hair that were just beginning to pop over his dick, before taking his erection in my hand.</p>
<p>Felt nice. Felt right. Felt like that was where it belonged.</p>
<p>He agreed with me, it seemed, by bucking his hips to meet my fist, while his brother went to town on his ass.</p>
<p>“You guys think, hnng, you think I’m gonna be as big as you are?” he asked, watching his own dick disappear between my fingers as he fucked himself up and down on them.</p>
<p>“For sure. I was about your size at your age”, I said, teasing the tip of my finger over his cockhead.</p>
<p>“Me too. Then I had a growth spurt in puberty”, Teddy added.</p>
<p>“Can I get big as you then? Or bigger?”</p>
<p>“Don't think so. Little brothers aren’t supposed to be bigger than older brothers. Uncle Eddie isn’t.”</p>
<p>“An expert on dick sizes, now, are you?” I joked, letting go of Billy’s dick for a moment so I could pinch Teddy’s nipple. “Maybe I will invite Edward over next time we go to the cabin. You two can measure it, then.”</p>
<p>“That sounds, ooooh, that sounds fuuuun”, Billy moaned, his chest arching forward every time Teddy smashed against his magic spot. “M-maybe we c-can do like Brett and Dale did with Teddy...”</p>
<p>I could see Theodore’s body shivering as the memory returned. He slammed his crotch against Billy’s ass harder.</p>
<p>“I think... I think maybe you’re too young for that, baby”, I said, letting his snuggle his face on my chest.</p>
<p>“That’s – hnnng – that’s what Uncle Bobby used to say...”</p>
<p>Oh. Oh, you devious little shit. Knowing exactly what to say – exactly what strings to pull. I wouldn’t want to be a ‘wuss’ like uncle Bobby, now, would I? Stop the boy from having what he wanted?</p>
<p>What kind of father would do that?</p>
<p>I brought a finger to his lips. He sucked on it until it was covered in spit. Teddy pulled the boy’s legs apart to give me access to his already over-stuffed hole, and though he looked... apprehensive, to say the least, he didn’t stop me from forcing the finger into his brother’s ass.</p>
<p>Billy twisted and turned, growing more vocal the more I tried to wiggle my way into his tight canal. Never asked me stop, or even to slow down.</p>
<p>He knew what he wanted, and on God I was gonna give it to him.</p>
<p>Barely able to contain his voice from breaking out and alerting the rest of the street, Billy buried his face on my pits as I finally broke into him. His brother had not stopped thrusting in and out of his ass, and the sudden double invasion sent him right over the edge.</p>
<p>There was cum flying all over his chest even before I got to the second knuckles.</p>
<p>“I think it’s gonna take a while before we can get more that a dick and two fingers into you, piglet”, I said, scooping the jizz out of his tummy.</p>
<p>“That’s quitter talk, daddy”, he said, between moans. “Are you close, Teds?”</p>
<p>“Almost”, Teddy said, leaning forward to lick a glob of cum out of his brother’s neck.</p>
<p>“You wanna have a round with your old man?” I asked. I didn’t even know why; but the sight of him going at it with Billy reminded me of the little fun in the living room.</p>
<p>I didn’t want to admit it, but I missed being stuffed.</p>
<p>Teddy looked at me as if I was about to pop a second head. “You serious?”</p>
<p>“If you want to... I saw the way you were looking at me and Dale the other day.”</p>
<p>“That was so hot”, he said, pulling – rather unceremoniously – out of his brother. Billy whined, but didn’t complain more.</p>
<p>I lay on my back, but to my surprise, he spun me over, mounting me from behind. “Is that okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Is that how you did it with your uncle?” I countered, rubbing my butt against his dick.</p>
<p>Among all the things we’d done these last few days, getting fucked by one of my boys was not one of the things I considered, but I didn’t think it was fair to let Edward have all the fun.</p>
<p>Teddy tried to push it all in one go, but I clamped down before he could get past the tip. “Hold on there, cowboy! Daddy has only known one man carnally. Let’s be gentle.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry!”</p>
<p>I felt him pull back. For a moment I figured he was gonna spit on his dick and try again; instead, I found myself suddenly shivering up all the way to the tip of my fingers as the boy pushed his head between my cheeks, his tongue lapping at my hole.</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck. Jesus Christ. Oh my God. Is that why women like to get their pussies eaten out? Is that what they felt like when <em>I</em> was doing it to them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy shit. Oh my God. Holy fucking shitballs. His tongue was getting into places I didn't even know could be this sensitive. My dick went from soft to hard quicker than I could register it, squeezed between my abs and the mattress – only getting a modicum of release when I rocked my ass back and forth, desperate, <em>desperate</em> to get his tongue deeper in me.</p>
<p>There were noises coming out of my mouth that I didn’t think a man of my age was allowed to make. Noises I didn’t even know I <em>could</em> make. My head was spinning so fast, I thought I could see shrimp colors.</p>
<p>Billy leaned in and kissed me, but it could’ve been the Queen of England and I wouldn’t have parsed it. Their mother could’ve walked in on us and I’d be none the wiser.</p>
<p>Oh God. Please don’t let their mother walk in on us.</p>
<p>When Teddy moved his face away from my hole, I almost whined. “Ready for it?” he asked, slapping his hard cock against my left cheek.</p>
<p>“Hey, I can still ground you!”</p>
<p>He laughed, mounting me again. His dick slid in – much easier now, easier than Dale's for sure – almost to the hilt. His whole body weight was on top of me; light as a feather, stiff as a board. My baby boy.</p>
<p>No. My <em>man</em>.</p>
<p>His thrusts were long. Deep. Lazy. He wanted me to feel every inch of him leaving and entering me; basking on every new and dirty feeling he was bringing out of me. His mouth, pressed against my ear, teased my earlobe; kept muttering about how tight it felt. How good.</p>
<p><em>So good, daddy. So good</em> I heard him; or perhaps imagined it. Or felt it, as I’d done with Billy when he was with Dale. Our connection strengthening, every inch he buried inside me.</p>
<p>I moved my body to his rhythm, my face pressed on a pillow. His hand hooked on my hair suddenly, pulling my face back.</p>
<p>“Tell me you love me”, he whispered in my ear. “Tell me you love me more than her.”</p>
<p>“Her?”</p>
<p>“Alice”, he said, almost spitefully. “Tell me you love me more than her.”</p>
<p>I turned my head, enough to look him in the eye. “Of course. Baby, you two–” I reached out for Billy. “Are the most important people in my life. There’s no one I love more.”</p>
<p>His lips quivered, face scrunched in what I couldn’t tell was pleasure or pain.  I could feel his dick throbbing – cumming – inside of me, his eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>Teddy fell on my back, clinging to me for dear life.</p>
<p>“This family is so weird”, Billy said, still holding my hand.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, mister. This is all started because you couldn’t stop checking out some criminal guy’s junk!” I said, pulling his nose.</p>
<p>“And aren’t you glad I did?” He asked, tugging at my erection.</p>
<p>I couldn’t say I wasn’t. I had learned a great many new things in the last few days – about myself, my boys, my friends and my family. As I laid back and let Teddy and Billy take care of my dick, I realized there was still a lot more I had to learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - - - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took Teddy (begrudgingly) to the airport a few hours later, after we had showered and I ordered in some proper food. I asked if Billy wanted to come along, but he was adamant in reminding me he had already spent four hours in a car, and he had no intention in getting back in one any time soon.</p>
<p>I reminded him that he slept for three of these hours, but he just shrugged, went “you say potato, I say tomato” and then ran off to get his cellphone so he could play some shooting games – because he was, still, after all, a thirteen year old, despite (or rather, because of) how horny he was.</p>
<p>So Teddy and I went. It was very quiet for most of the way, and while we waited. He seemed... tense, almost. Fidgety, at times. I couldn’t explain why, but seemed to be avoiding even making eye contact.</p>
<p>I tried to goad some conversation out of him – asked about car models, plans for summer break, was he gonna come home? Would he bring Tommy along? Maybe Billy and I could visit... – but he was... evasive, to say the least.</p>
<p>I held it out, until they started calling his flight. I didn’t want us to part with... whatever it was that was holding him back. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to fuck it out of you?” I asked.</p>
<p>He looked around nervously. There were many people near us, but nobody seemed to pay us any mind. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“For asking... asking that thing. Back then. When we were... you know... the thing about mom. I’m sorry. I know I crossed a line.”</p>
<p>We had crossed many lines. That seemed to be, honestly, the smallest one. “Nothing to be sorry about, kid. I meant it. I...  I love your mother. But I love you two more.”</p>
<p>“But it’s a different kind of love.”</p>
<p>I cupped his face with my hands, pulling him into a kiss. Not a gentle, subtle, fatherly kiss – a passionate one. One to make his leg pop out. “I thought it was, too, but... Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Dad!” he said, breathlessly, in a rushed tone. He pushed himself away from me, hurriedly wiping his mouth. “What it someone saw?”</p>
<p>“Nobody knows who we are, do they?” I shrugged. “It’s an airport. Everybody’s just passing through.”</p>
<p>Or at least it’s what I’d tell myself on the way home, once the reality of it had sunk in. But in that moment, breathing confidence, I managed to calm his nerves.</p>
<p>He went off back to college, with the promise of me and his brother going to visit sometime soon. He was gonna keep us updated on whether or not he could pop Tommy’s cherry.</p>
<p>“Very confident you can convert him, aren’t you?” I teased, before he boarded the plane.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what the gay agenda is all about?” he winked.</p>
<p>As I returned home, it was to meet a moving truck parked on the house next to mine. It had belonged to an elderly family until a couple of months back, when the husband died and the wife moved to Florida; been on the market for a while, but no takers.</p>
<p>Ironically enough, I had tried to convince both Eddie and Bobby to buy it, so we could live closer, but Edward had said – not in so many words – he’d rather die, and while Bobby did consider the possibility of infinite access to our pool, he ultimately chose otherwise.</p>
<p>Not sure if I should be thankful or not about that. Jury’s still out.</p>
<p>Waiting outside the house while the movers worked were a man and a young boy, probably fifteen. Both Asian.</p>
<p>“Kinda late for moving, isn’t it?” I asked, with a friendly smile, as soon as I left the car. “Name’s Tony, your new neighbor.”</p>
<p>“Hi there! We actually got here way earlier, but the moving company got stuck in traffic." He shook my hand. “I’m Harold Park. This is my...son, Buck.”</p>
<p>Weird pause, but okay.</p>
<p>“Buck? Like Bucky Barnes?” I extended my hand to the boy.</p>
<p>He took it, shyly. “That’s where I got it from.”</p>
<p>I frowned, but before I could elaborate, his father cleaned his throat. “Were you guys having a party earlier? Your kids sure are rowdy.”</p>
<p>It was my turn to clear my throat uncomfortably. “Yeah, well, we were supposed to go on a camping trip, but... change of plans. So we were just hanging out at home. Got a little carried away.”</p>
<p>“It’s cool, that happens.”</p>
<p>Not in most decent families, it doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you guys can come over one of these days. We got a pool.” Maybe by reflex, I checked out both father and son. Cute duo.</p>
<p>Maybe Teddy was right, and this <em>is</em> the gay agenda.</p>
<p>“Not a real fun of pool parties, this one”, Harold said, pushing his glasses up his nose.</p>
<p>The boy frowned. “<em>Dad</em>.”</p>
<p>He said so in a way that might as well have been ‘shut it’.</p>
<p>“Well, in any case, I’ll see if my wife can get you guys a house warming gift. You know, welcome to the neighborhood and all. She makes a mean casserole.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be waiting”, Harold assured. Just then, one of the movers approached him to sign something, so I took my cue to leave.</p>
<p>The boy, Bucky, was still looking over while I went inside. I winked at him, before closing the door.</p>
<p>Billy was waiting for me in the living room, wearing only a pair of boxers. Tempting. Before I could dive in for round... I don’t know. Three? Four? Five? I decided to check my messages again.</p>
<p>Sent one to the wifey, to warn her we were already back home. Something something, the rain, no fish, bored. It didn't take long before she sent me a selfie from her hotel room, rolling eyes, captioned ‘told you so’.</p>
<p>Before putting my phone away, I looked at another message – Bobby’s. My perspective on his betrayal had for sure changed between earlier and now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey buddy! Came back from the trip earlier. Too much rain :( hey, you wanna meet up tmrw on my lunch break or something? Wanna talk 2 u abt Aly’s bday party nxt month. C if u can help me out.</em>
</p>
<p>I was already between Billy’s legs - he still playing his game while I sucked him off – when the phone chimed with a ‘sure, man, anything you need!’</p>
<p>Anything? Really? That was good to know.</p>
<p>I had no plans about Alice’s party, but many ideas on how I was gonna bury my cock on his son’s cherry boypussy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost In The (Har)grove.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p><p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p><p>I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions from you guys. Comments are always appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah, also I have <a href="https://twitter.com/sinceubeengoan">a twitter</a> now! I'll probably start posting some face claims for characters (present and future), some previews for next chapters and stuff. Some time soon. Maybe. Probably.</p><p> </p><p>                                                             -------------------------------</p><p>For Reference:<br/><a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/efb588f4171e16ca8db2c8696abc37b2/a1f9a57f598ade32-67/s500x750/a1ab343df3cde92a1a14bc405a7f4d318edb7151.png">Bobby</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5fa95f3ed77940a7a61e080f4313b365/a1f9a57f598ade32-c0/s540x810/a2b6c5d9ef5d5ea098d455f922290e63aad02629.png">Sammy</a></p><p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You can still change your mind</em>, I told myself, as I drummed my fingers over the – frankly, quite dirty – table of the coffee shop where Bobby had agreed to meet me. I had been sitting there for a few minutes now, and the longer it went on, the more I considered that maybe this was a mistake.</p><p>Maybe I could just... Pretend. Pretend I didn’t know. Pretend everything was fine. Pretend it was okay.</p><p>I could just do that, couldn’t I?</p><p>But <em>should</em> I?</p><p>I already knew the answer to that.</p><p>When he came in, I wasn’t sure if I should breathe a sigh of relief or not. Instead I just ground my teeth shut, not returning the smile he shot me when he sat down.</p><p>“Hello, handsome. How was the trip?” He asked, putting his coat aside.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure? This is not usually the face you make when you come back from your little retreats”, he laughed.  “Did something happen?”</p><p>I looked at him – at the face of a man I knew, or at least thought I knew. The face of a man I loved, more than my own family. A man who had betrayed me and my trust, and committed an unspeakable act on my child.</p><p>Then again, had I also not done these same acts – worse acts – on my children? Were my hands also not dirty? Could I judge him for the sins I had also committed?</p><p>Glasses houses and heavy stones.</p><p>“I know what you did to him”, I said, looking him in the eye.</p><p>For a moment his face froze. Trying to process what I had said – swallow it, maybe, as if he was convinced he had misheard me. “Sorry... What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know. I know what you did to Billy”, I repeated, scratching my nails against the table.</p><p>“I – I have no idea what you’re talking about –”</p><p>“Don’t lie. You’re not good at it.”</p><p>Not to me, anyway. I had always felt I knew everything about him – that I could read his mind. There were no secrets between us.</p><p>Or at least there didn’t use to be.</p><p>“Billy told me everything. About you, and him, and Sammy”, I continued.</p><p>“I – whatever Billy told you – kids - they have such an imagination, I–”</p><p>“So you <em>haven’t</em> been teaching him to suck dick like a pro? My bad. I must be thinking of a <em>different</em> Uncle Bobby”, I scoffed, leaning back on the chair with my arms folded. “Let me see your phone.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your phone. Unlock it and let me see.”</p><p>“Wh- why would you–”</p><p>“You know why.”</p><p>His hands were shaking as he reached inside his pocket and pulled his phone out, sliding it across the table for me. A quick search around proved less than fruitful, but I knew he was smart – he wasn’t just gonna put incriminating evidence in the cloud. Not with how easy it was to hack it.</p><p>Robert was many things, but stupid was hardly among them.</p><p>“So this <em>isn’t</em> you, then?” I asked, turning to show a thumbnail to him. There was a folder inside a folder inside two other folders in his gallery, conveniently labeled ‘bin’. Inside there were about twenty, maybe thirty videos – some of Sammy alone, some of Sammy on his knees or between his legs, and several with Sammy and Billy together, or even the three of them.</p><p>His face wasn’t on them, but I’d recognize his calves anywhere.</p><p>He was crying. It’s not every day you see a man ugly-sobbing in the corner of a coffee shop, but today was certainly that day.</p><p>“Are – are – are you going t-to turn me in?” He asked, wiping his snot with a napkin.</p><p>“What good do you think will that do?”</p><p>“I–I’m sorry”, he whimpered, looking down.</p><p>“You gotta do better than sorry”, I shook my head. “How many times? You and Billy – how many times did it happen?”</p><p>“I – I don’t know. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“It’s been happening since after he turned ten. He went over to your house, what, once a month? And then there’s the scout trips every three months... That’s what? 30 times? 40?”</p><p>“B-but I’ve s-stopped! Last year! We – we haven’t done – I haven’t done anything to him – it’s been almost a year.”</p><p>“That's still a big amount, isn’t it? How are you gonna pay me back?”</p><p>He looked up. “What – what do you mean?”</p><p>“You took something from me. You have to pay me back.”</p><p>“You – you want me t-to...?”</p><p>“Not <em>you</em>. You're a lawyer, you understand Hammurabi’s code.” When he frowned, I rolled eyes. “I want Samuel.”</p><p>I could see the gears spinning at full speed on Bobby’s head as he tried to understand what I meant – although, to be honest, I think he <em>did</em> understand; he just couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“You – you want Sam... for what?” he asked, dumbstruck.</p><p>“To paint my house, Robert, what do you think?” I flicked him on the forehead.  “I wanna do to him the same you’ve been doing to my kid for these past few years. Well, more than that, actually...” I scratched my chin. “See, if it were to be <em>fair</em>, it would be, what, 30 blowjobs? But I don’t have the time to go over to your place every time I wanna get my rocks off, so instead, I have a better plan: I’m going to pop little Sammy’s cherry.”</p><p>“What?! No! No, you can’t – he’s –”</p><p>“Keep your voice down”, I snarled. People were looking. “I’m going over to your house on Friday, I’m gonna lock myself with your boy on your bedroom, and I’m gonna give it to him exactly what he wants. Do exactly what you’re too afraid to do. All night long.”</p><p>I smirked, licking my lower lip. The thought of having Sammy all to myself – fucking him for the first time, having his virgin hole pried open by my cock – kept me rock hard ever since I first conceived it. The idea that his father – my best friend – would be right next door, hearing it all made it even better.</p><p>For me, anyway. Bobby looked like he’d seen the Devil. “Are you... like me?” he asked, in a mousy voice, after a long pause.</p><p>“Like you how? You mean a pervert? A pedophile? A rapist?”</p><p>“I’m not – I have <em>never</em> hurt him! Any of them! I would never – would <em>never</em> rape a boy, Anthony.”</p><p>“Did you skip the rules about statutory rape when you were studying for pre-Law? Or were you diddling kids all those times you told me you were at the library doing revisions?”</p><p>He hid his face in his hands. I was pretty sure he wanted to tell me that had only happened <em>some</em> of the times.</p><p>I think, though, for a judge, even one time is too many times.</p><p>“To answer your question”, I said, straightening up. “Yes. Actually, maybe. I don’t know. I’m not sure yet. A lot of things happened in the last few days.”</p><p>“You mean in the cabin? Did... Did you and Billy...?”</p><p>“Yeah. And Teddy. And a couple of other guys.”</p><p>His eyebrows went up. “You’ve been with other guys?”</p><p>“And so have the boys. It’s...” I scratched the back of my neck. “Complicated.”</p><p>“So Billy...”</p><p>“Yeah. Several times. Including this morning.”</p><p>It had actually been a tense moment. I was showering, when he came into the bathroom. His innocent excuse was so that I wouldn’t use all the hot water; and then, just as innocently, he asked to soap me up.</p><p>And I let him.</p><p>He did my arms, my pits, my pecks, careful to get soap all over my hairy chest. Kneeled down and soaped up my thighs, circling the family jewels like he was trying to tempt me. When he took hold of it, my cock grew in his hands, and kept growing. He had to use both hands to get it properly soapy.</p><p>Then it was my turn.</p><p>I started with his back, down and down and down until my fingers found their way between his cheeks. He grabbed the wall and pushed back, spreading his legs for me. I had just wiggled a finger inside when we heard the door downstairs unlock.</p><p>“Honey, I’m home!” We heard Alice say. My first instinct was to get out of the shower; instead, Billy beat me to it, by going to the door and locking it back up. He then pressed a finger over his lips and rejoined me, positioning himself where he was.</p><p>I grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up, popping my dick inside of him. I kept a hand over his mouth, while the other fisted his hard dick.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe how <em>crazy</em> the convention was”, I heard she say, from the other side. “Where’s Billy?”</p><p>“Probably asleep”, I said, sliding my dick out and back into him, to the hilt.</p><p>“Well, hurry up in there so I can tell you all about the book fair. I’m gonna grab something to eat”, she said, and soon enough her footsteps went back downstairs.</p><p>I could hear pots and pans in the kitchen while I made out with our son under the warm water, him whispering how much he loved daddy while I creamed his insides.</p><p>“He’s a horny little fucker”, I told Bobby, snapping back to the present moment. “Bet yours will be, too, once I’m done with him.”</p><p>“And then what?” He asked, sinking in his seat; he seemed, at last, resigned to his fate. “Where does that leave us?”</p><p>I didn’t know. I think part of me was even... A little scared to figure out. Bobby was my friend – hell, he was more than a friend. More than my best friend. More than a brother. I had had many friends in school; not so many now as an adult, but none of them had stayed with me like he had. None of them had had the same impact.</p><p>None of them had done what he did.</p><p>Well, I mean. My brother had. But Eddie and I would have a conversation later.</p><p>“I don't know”, I said, fighting back the urge to reach across the table for his hands. “Depends on you, and if you’re gonna do anything funny.”</p><p>On his phone, I transferred the videos to his SD card, popped it off and pocketed it. Precaution, I told him – but also curiosity. I wanted to see how Billy learned to suck dick so well.</p><p>“If you do anything to Sammy before I can”, I said, as I stood up, grabbing his face by the chin to look up to me. “<em>Then</em> there will be consequences.”</p><p>I didn’t know what these consequences would be, but they probably wouldn’t involve turning him in to the cops.</p><p>But, hey, he didn't need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t stop thinking about the big event for the rest of the week. Couldn’t even focus too much at work – expectations through the roof. Fears, too. Was I doing the right thing? Was I making a mistake?</p><p>Billy – who seemed to be more invested on it than even me – assured me that Sammy was into it. His performance on the videos showed me that, too. But maybe that was because it was between friends, or with his dad. What if I walked into that apartment, and the boy wanted nothing to do with me? Would I just leave, or...</p><p>It was the ‘or’ that scared me the most. How far, honestly, would I be willing to go?</p><p>The answer to my question came as soon as I was done knocking on the door. It was Sammy who answered; the moment he saw me, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he jumped to give me a hug.</p><p>“Hi, Uncle Tony”, he said, excitedly, his face pressed on my crotch.</p><p>“Hi, Sammy. Where’s your dad?”</p><p>“He’s in the bedroom. He’s waiting for you”, he said, and proceeded to grab my hand and practically drag me there.</p><p>Robert’s bedroom was in the back of the apartment. It had a big window – closed at the moment – and a king-sized bed, where I had seen my naked son rolling around several times. Bobby was waiting for us, sitting there.</p><p>“You came”, he said, standing up.</p><p>“You didn’t think I would?”</p><p>“I... I wasn’t sure.”</p><p>“I am a man of my word.”</p><p>He stepped out of the room and took me along with him, while Sammy threw himself over the bed.</p><p>“He seems excited”, I chuckled.</p><p>“And he is. He's been trying to play it cool, but... He’s asked me what time you were coming three times today.”</p><p>“Maybe he's scared.”</p><p>“You think that boy there is scared?”</p><p>Just then, we heard him jumping on the bed.</p><p>Fair point.</p><p>“I’m heading out. Going to rent a hotel nearby. I’ll come back in the morning, so we –”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere”, I stopped him, with a hand on his chest. “You’ll sit your ass down in the other room, and you are going to spend the night listening to the two of us.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“That is not a request, Robert.”</p><p>He looked at me, and the unwavering expression on my face. “O...okay.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, okay”, he said, looking down on his feet.</p><p>I reached out to his face, tapping his cheek softly. “And you’re not allowed to play with yourself. That’s part of the punishment.”</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, Robert", I reinstated, firmly.</p><p>He bit down his lower lip, but nodded anyway.</p><p>“Glad we are on the same page”, I winked, pushing him aside.</p><p>The door closed behind me, just as another one opened in the next door room. I didn’t actually know whether or not he would be able to hear us – the walls weren’t as thin as my kids said the ones in our house were – but I was enjoying just the thought of him, sitting there, alone, knowing exactly what was happening. Knowing he couldn’t stop it. Knowing I was having all he had wished for, and more.</p><p>I sat down next to Sammy on the bed. He had already taken his shirt off; and I had to admit, the boy was very handsome. His body was developing nicely. I had never noticed before how well he filled out those shorts, but now it was all I could think of.</p><p>“You know what is gonna happen tonight, right, Sam?” I asked, rather shyly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And are you okay with it?”</p><p>He nodded. “Billy’s done it already, right?”</p><p>“Yep. A bunch of times.”</p><p>His eyebrows went up. “A <em>bunch</em>?”</p><p>“We’ve been busy this week.” I laughed. His ears were burning red. “You like him a lot, don’t you?”</p><p>“He’s my best friend.”</p><p>“But you like him as more than a friend, right?” I nudged him. Now his whole face was reddened. “It’s okay if you do.”</p><p>“No, I – I like girls. I’m straight.”</p><p>“Yeah? You know, I used to be a lot like you. Spent most of my life thinking I liked girls. Only girls. But you know what I found out?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“I found out you can <em>also</em> like boys. You can like boys <em>and</em> girls. You can have boyfriends, and you can have girlfriends, and it doesn’t change anything about who you are. You can be with anyone you like, as long as the person likes you back.”</p><p>“Does... Do you think Billy likes me back?”</p><p>“I think, if you popped the question, he wouldn’t say no. I mean, you guys already do a bunch of stuff boyfriends do, anyway.”</p><p>“But – but then – then we’d have to do it in public.”</p><p>“Not if you didn’t want to. You can just do it when you are alone.”</p><p>He gave me a confused expression, as if I had just completely rocked his world. And I was about to do it again.</p><p>“Can I show you some more stuff you and Billy can do when you’re alone?” I asked, with my hand on his leg.</p><p>I could feel his breathing speeding. “Yes, please.”</p><p>One hand went up his shorts, massaging his crotch, while the other was hooked on the back of his head, pulling his face towards mine. I kissed the boy, pushing my tongue past his teeth; he moaned against my mouth, holding on to me like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>And if there wasn’t, this was sure as hell a top notch way to go.</p><p>Soon enough he was leaning back on the bed, his shorts around his ankles. Had it been up to him, I’d never broken off the kiss – but I had other plans.</p><p>“Just a sec”, I said, adjusting my cellphone over the dresser, in the best position possible to capture the whole bed. Teddy had asked – no, <em>begged</em> – me to record everything so he could watch it, since he had missed out on Billy’s first time.</p><p>I told him it was dangerous to send him this kind of video, but he insisted I could just show him when I went over, or during summer break. The thought of a boy riding me while watching <em>another</em> boy do the same was... too tempting to pass on.</p><p>Sammy was staring at me while I took of my clothes, the tip of his tongue running over his upper teeth. I had seen that wonderful tongue do unspeakable things. Things I couldn’t way to try it out.</p><p>But first things first.</p><p>I crawled between his legs, kissing his knees and thighs, up and up and up until my nose was teasing the underside of his balls. He sighed, throwing his head back, as I moved closer to the main dish.</p><p>Beautiful. Uncut. Four inches, a little thicker than Billy. Just as tasty.</p><p>I buried my head in his lap, taking all of him in my mouth in one go.  The boy moaned, loud enough I was sure his father could hear us, his hips bucking to meet my face; one hand digging into my scalp while the other grabbed onto the sheets, trying to keep himself steady.</p><p>I can’t say I was as good at it as Billy, or Bobby, even Teddy, but between his legs, I worshipped that hard spike, just as I’d had my boys doing before – just as I’d see him do to his own dad. I licked up and down, over and around, from tip to base and back again, my tongue slipping under the hood of his foreskin. My fingers traveled over his chest, circling the shadow of his future abs, before I twisted one of his nipples. His chest arched, sensitive to the smallest touch.</p><p>By the way his legs were twitching, I could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. If he was anything like the one I had at home, he was gonna fall asleep as soon as he came – and we couldn’t have that, now, could we?</p><p>The night was still too young.</p><p>Reluctantly, I let go of his dick. He whined, eager for that sweet release.  I climbed on top of him, pinning him down on the bed to kiss him, our fingers interlocking. He was so small. Fuck. I could crush him. Destroy him. Tear him apart.</p><p>He knew, that, too, but when he looked me in the eyes, there was no fear. There was something else, something... Deeper.</p><p>I had never noticed how much he looked like his father until that moment.</p><p>I hadn’t realized how much I loved that face, either.</p><p>Sammy raised his hips, rubbing his dick on mine. That was an amazing feeling – grinding against each other, fucking but not quite, our bodies fitting into one another’s like a glove. My cock, twice the length of his, coated him with pre-come. Every time I pressed down against his tummy, I could feel how deep I was gonna get inside him.</p><p>His voice, barely audible as it was, moaned my name in gusts of breath; his mind, clouded, barely able to string two thoughts together.</p><p>But he knew what he wanted.</p><p>I switched positions with him, resting my crotch at his face-level, my head went back between his legs – but further, this time. While he took hold of my cock, I spread those firm buns, showing me the great reward.</p><p>Tiny. Untouched. A precious little thing, begging to be stretched wide.</p><p>The flat of my tongue dragged over the untried entrance, lapping at his pucker. Tasting it. Teasing. Sammy is trying to focus on sucking me off, half my cock down his throat while he strokes the rest, but that was too much for him; he was young, didn’t know how to multitask.</p><p>Told him I was gonna teach him a few new tricks.</p><p>I thrusted my cock down his throat, impaling him on all eight inches. Talented, just like Billy, he could take it out, slurping and drooling on my shaft while I continued the assault on his rim, poking and twisting my way in. So tight. So warm.</p><p>I knew my beard was gonna leave a burn mark on his cheeks, but it didn’t take long before the boy was riding my face, back and forth between trying to get my tongue in his ass and my dick in his gullet.</p><p>Talented <em>and</em> eager to learn. A perfect combination.</p><p>His throat hummed around my cock when I popped the first finger in, shivers running across his entire body. I knew exactly what he was feeling – the sudden rush of overwhelming sensations, pain and pleasure mixed together in ways your mind could barely perceive, and you didn’t know whether to stop or to want more.</p><p>It was clear to me that Sammy had made up his mind in that aspect; he knew the pain was worth the gain. His hips pushed back on my finger, opening himself for me – ready, and more than willing. Practically begging for a second finger.</p><p>And who was I to – how could I possibly – deny him of that?</p><p>He let go of my dick, leaning back on his knees, fucking himself on my fingers; his hands held on to my chest, his body arching upwards at every stroke against his magic spot. His moaning grew louder, wilder, turned to growls, his dick dragging against my pecks, slick with pre-come.</p><p>When I inserted a third finger, it proved to be too much. The boy rocked back on his knees, stiffened suddenly, and then pliant just as quickly. Boneless. The fruit of his labor – forbidden in all but its name – spilled all over me.</p><p>I was disappointed, I admit. I didn’t want things to end too quickly, and my aching hard-on agreed with me. Sammy, however, was not a one-shot-one-kill kinda guy; he quickly showed me so, by doing the hottest thing a boy like him shouldn’t allowed to do: turning over and dragging his tongue across my hairy chest, until every drop of his cum was cleaned off.</p><p>I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, tasting his own cum on those sweet lips. He sucked on my tongue, while his legs planted themselves to the sides of my hips, letting my hard dick slide against the wet curve of his perfect ass.</p><p>“Remember when we went to that ranch last year for Teddy’s birthday?” He asked, grinding up and down on my shaft. Teasing me. Killing me slowly. “You looked so hot on those chaps and cowboy spurs, Uncle Tony.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” I laughed, kissing down his neck. “Is that why you guys kept calling me a stallion?”</p><p>He giggled. Oh shit. <em>Oh, shit</em>. Of course it was.</p><p>“Billy and I did more than milk the cows that day”, he whispered, hoisting his pucker against the tip of my dick. “You almost caught us. When we were at the barn.”</p><p>“Yeah? I thought I’d seen your daddy with you on the hay...”</p><p>“That – that was the last time we g-got together with Billy”, he groaned, pushing down on my pole. “Dad was so scared, he – <em>hng</em> – he thought you’d – <em>oh</em> – you’d - oh my GOD.”</p><p>His voice died out, strangled at the back of his throat as my cockhead finally popped in. I could barely contain my own voice; biting down my lips to stifle my own moans, if I could even call the things coming out of my mouth that.</p><p>They were more like prayers. Either for forgiveness for enjoying it too much, or praise, for allowing me of what I was sure was better than nectar and ambrosia.</p><p>I held on to his waist, keeping him in place, even though all I wanted was to slam him down on my crotch and let him feel all of me. The boy had tears in his eyes, but he was brave – he was determined.</p><p>His hole, slowly but surely, swallowed me in, inch by throbbing inch, until I saw myself disappear inside him.</p><p>“Oh, God. Oh, fuck, baby. Sammy, you’re so good, baby. So fucking good”, I moaned, tweaking his nipples. He had a hold on me by the knees, steady, letting his body adjust.</p><p>He was in charge. This was his moment.</p><p>He’d learn how to milk the cows – now it was time to milk the bull.</p><p>I arched myself the best I could, giving the camera a perfect view of him. His eyes glassy, mouth hanging open, his tummy sinking every time I pulled back, suddenly overcome with the emptiness of feeling an inch slip out of him, just to be stuffed again. And again. And again. And again. Faster. Faster. Rising. Up and down; all the way and the back, his crotch pressed firmly on mine. A rhythm, a connection, two bodies becoming one.</p><p>My balls slapped against his ass. His dick bounced along, leaking, edging closer and closer to an orgasm at every deeper thrust.</p><p>“Fuck me, Uncle Tony. Please. Fuck me. Faster. Please”, he moaned, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead - as if anything in the world could stop me. As if even I could stop myself.</p><p>I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, my hips pressed into his as hard as I could. I wanted him to feel it - all of it - every shot of my load coating his insides. His own cocklet pulsed, pressed between us, another load wasted on my chest.</p><p>This time, I was the one to scoop it clean.</p><p>“So? Did I meet your expectations?” I asked, when he rested his head on my chest, finally spent.</p><p>“That was the best thing to ever happen to me, Uncle Tony”, he said, snuggling closer to me. “I can’t wait to do it again.”</p><p>“We’re gonna do a lot more tonight, baby. Just let this old man recharge”, I chuckled.</p><p>“You're not <em>old</em>”, he pouted. Ha! Suck on that, Theodore.</p><p>Wait, never mind, he loved doing that.</p><p>“I still don’t have the energy to do twice in a row”, I said, kissing his forehead. “Not without some protein first.”</p><p>I really needed to work on this cardio. Maybe I should go back to the gym.</p><p>Sammy rolled over, spreading himself out like a starfish, while I stood up and headed to the kitchen – putting my boxers back on first, and then turning off the recording, just in case.</p><p>As I went into the kitchen, I quickly realized I was not the only one there. Even in the dark, I could see the silhouette of Bobby, sitting by himself, holding an empty cup of coffee.</p><p>I think he had been crying, but he also had a hard on.</p><p>“I see you’ve kept your word", I asked, turning on the light.</p><p>“Of course”, he said, shifting uncomfortably in place.</p><p>“How did you like his performance? Assuming you could hear it”, I said, looking through his fridge. A lot less healthy food and a lot more chocolate bars. Maybe I should’ve started visiting his place earlier.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I – yeah, I heard it”, he said, looking down. “Sounds like he had a lot of fun.”</p><p>“Oh, he <em>certainly</em> did.” I laughed, taking a bite of a Snickers bar. You know, after all this, I expected Bobby to be a little more thrilled with the possibility of finally fucking his kid without fear, and not... moping, the way he was. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“What? Nothing.”</p><p>“I’ve know you for twenty-five years, Robert. Spill it.”</p><p>“I’m just...” he sighed. “I’m just worried, that’s all.”</p><p>“Worried about what? About the recordings? Listen, I just dropped a small town worth of kids on your boy’s stomach. You don’t have to worry about me turning you in”, I assured, sitting by the chair next to him.</p><p>His eyes were on my bulge, but he quickly looked away. “It’s not that. It's just... I’m scared. Of losing you.”</p><p>“What? Why would you lose me?” I frowned. “If anything, our friendship just became stronger. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be Sammy’s father-in-law. All Billy has been talking about is inviting you to the cabin next year – he wants to do two-pigs-in-a-poke, and he won’t take no for an answer.”</p><p>“Two pigs in what? What is that?”</p><p>“Double penetration.”</p><p>His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Are you crazy? He’s – he’s too –”</p><p>“Young? Yeah. I told him that. And he told me to stop being a wuss, because I was sounding like <em>you</em>”, I folded my arms, leaning on the chair. “I admit, I was... angry, about what you did. Betrayed, even. But... you’re my best friend, man. You’re my second half. I always thought we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. I mean, I was wrong, but...”</p><p>“You’re not. Tony, you’re not. You’re... you’re the most important person in my life. I don’t know what would happen to me if you weren’t in it. You and Sammy are the only family I have left.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s – that’s not true. Your mother is in Palm Springs. She’s a harpy, but she counts. And your dad... is out there, somewhere. Probably with a second family.”</p><p>A second Bobby. Hmmm. Two Bobbys. A Bobby-Tony-Bobby sandwich. Wait, what am I even thinking?</p><p>Bobby let out a strangled noise through his nose. “My mother is not in a retirement home, Tony. She’s in a mental facility. A cheap one, at that. Somewhere I never have to see her again. And my dad... my dad’s been dead for thirty years.”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about? You told me he skedaddled when you were nine.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought, but I was watching this British TV show, a couple of weeks back, and – you know, the one about the assassin you kept telling me to watch? – and there was this scene where this old lady is killed and fed to the pigs, and I...” he swallowed hard. “I remembered something my mother used to say, right after he left...that – that pigs... pigs will eat anything.”</p><p> I squinted. The dots landed on the I’s. Then it was my turn to pop my eyes out. “Holy shit! Holy shit. No way. Your mother - <em>did your mother kill your dad</em>?”</p><p>“All signs point to yes. She used to get drunk when I was young, and my dad – he would sleep in my bedroom. Naked, if you know what I mean. I think... I think one time she found him there, and she just lost it.”</p><p>“Oh my God. Dude. Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me this before?! Why didn’t you tell the cops?!”</p><p>“What for? What difference would it make? My mother is old and senile. She’s already buried somewhere far from me. No point in getting her arrested for a crime I can’t even prove happened. And even if I did, it won’t bring papa back”</p><p>I reached out for his hand, squeezing it tight. “You should’ve at least told me. You shouldn’t have had to live with this alone.”</p><p>“Would’ve been hard to explain the situation without the context”, he said, with a sad smile. “But it’s okay. I’m okay, now, I think. Long as I have you.”</p><p>“You’ll always have me, buddy. Now more than ever, we’re in for the long haul.”</p><p>He looked down on my hand, his thumb drawing circles over my wedding ring. “Tony, I... I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, man.”</p><p>“No. No, listen. I... I <em>love</em> you. The way I’m not supposed to. The way I’ve never loved anyone else.”</p><p>I looked at him, and though I could understand the words, I felt like he was speaking a foreign language. “No, what... what are you going on about? You and I, we’ve – we’ve always been –”</p><p>“And I’ve always loved you. Since the beginning.”</p><p>“But, what about – the boys, and – and Barbara –”</p><p>“I like boys, yes. Men, too, on occasion. Women... I never felt anything. But you couldn’t get very far in life back then wearing a LGBT pin, much less a NAMBLA one. I had to improvise.”</p><p>I had no idea what NAMBLA was, and at this point I was too scared to ask.</p><p>“But above anyone else,” he continued. “It has always been you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I stood up. I felt hot. I felt bothered. Hot and bothered. And confused. Mostly confused. Maybe a bit tingly. Was that normal? Was I having a panic attack? Jesus. What if it was a heart attack? Was this how the story was gonna end, me having a heart attack after fucking my best-friend’s kid and having him confess his undying love to me?</p><p>Shakespeare, eat your heart out.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, pulling my hair back. “You never said – all this time, you never even –”</p><p>“Because I never wanted to lose you! Because I never wanted you to freak out and – and –”</p><p>“And what? <em>Hurt</em> you? Is that what you think I’d <em>do</em>? I had gay guys hit on me in college all the time, I wasn’t gonna commit a hate crime, Robert!”</p><p>“But you would still leave”, he said, sinking in his chair. “And you’d take my heart with you.”</p><p>He had tears in his eyes. Of course. Of course he had tears in his eyes. So did I, to be honest. Couldn’t even see straight. Couldn't even think straight. Hell, I hadn’t even been able to <em>be</em> straight for the last week.</p><p>Maybe straightness was overrated.</p><p>“I love you, too”, I said, my back turned to him. I couldn't face him. Couldn't look at him. Could tell he was staring at me, though, and it made every hair in my body go up. Among other things.</p><p>“I didn’t say it so you could say it back, Tony. I don’t need pity.”</p><p>“And I’m not giving you any", I said, clenching my fist. “But I do love you.”</p><p>He stood up. I could hear the chair being pushed aside. “Like a brother?” he asked, so close his breathing was in my neck.</p><p>“Considering the amount of incest in both our families, would that be a bad thing?”</p><p>He put his arm around me, resting it over my chest, while his head rested on my back. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying that moment – quiet, only our heartbeats filling the room. The world was still, and the universe was ours.</p><p>But even that had to end at some point.</p><p>“Why me?” it was his turn to ask, his nose rubbing against my spine. “Why did you choose me as your friend? You had other people you knew longer. Cooler people. It wasn’t just because I lived next door, was it?”</p><p>“You were cool”, I shrugged.</p><p>“No, I wasn’t”, he said, stepping out in front of me. “I was a weirdo. I had a stupid accent, and I dressed like a hick.”</p><p>“I liked your accent, it was cute.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Nobody else thought so. Nobody else liked to hear about the farms and the cows and the chicken and any of that shit. You stuck with me. Why?”</p><p>“Because...” I took a deep breath. “Because you needed me. Because I knew what your life was like, and I knew how lucky I was to have a family like mine. And then... before I knew it, you were the first person I talked to in the morning, and the last one I talked to when I went to sleep. I could be myself around you, and you could come to me if you needed me.” I reached out and stroked his chin. “Even if you weren’t always honest.”</p><p>I still remembered the first time I had seen it happen – the wrath of Vivien Hargrove. It was about two weeks after they had arrived in Sutton Springs; it was early evening, and I was playing in the backyard with the dog. I heard her come into the kitchen through the fence, and I heard her scream at him – he had forgotten to do the dishes, maybe, or put the trash out. Something menial, easy to solve, but she still made the most of it. And when he talked back, telling her he could get it done, she slapped him across the face so hard even I heard it, and told him to go upstairs.</p><p>That was horrifying to me. Revealing, too. I went back inside my house, and just then my mother walked into the kitchen. She hassled me about coming in with mud all over my shoes; I apologized, and she just... said it was okay. Came over and kissed me in the forehead, and told me not to do it again. Even though I had done this before. Even though I’d probably still do it again anyway.</p><p>And I realized... I realized how lucky I was. How lucky I had it, to have someone who loved me, like my mom and dad did. Unconditionally. And how sad it was that not all kids got to have the same thing.</p><p>And then next day, I went to pick up the bus to school, and he was standing there. Wearing a hoodie to hide the cut his mother’s ring had left across his cheek. He saw me, and even though he didn’t need to, he smiled at me. A gentle, honest smile. A smile that expected nothing in return.</p><p>I think that was when I realized... if nobody was gonna love that kid unconditionally, maybe I should do it.</p><p>And I’d been doing it ever since.</p><p>Bobby stepped closer to me. I cupped his face in my hands, tracing the curve of his jaw with my thumb. I couldn’t look at him; I couldn’t look away. His skin was not as soft as Sammy’s or Billy’s or Teddy’s – there was the roughness I missed from Dale, a different kind of warmth. Warmth I hadn’t had with Alice in years. Like a fever you can’t sweat out.</p><p>When I kissed him, his lips tasted of bad coffee and chocolate. And sparks. I didn’t know there were supposed to be sparks. Had there always been sparks? Was it always supposed to?</p><p>One of his hands pulled my hair, while the other was aptly moving down my back. He'd have succeeded in his goal, had we not heard someone cleaning his throat at the end of the corridor.</p><p>“I thought tonight was about <em>me</em>”, Sammy whined, his arms crossed against his chest, leaning on the side of the door. “Why are you guys swapping spit over there?”</p><p>“Just prepping up, bud”, I said, heading in his direction. “Gotta get the engine started.”</p><p>Bobby stayed where he was, however. But he no longer looked sad. “Have fun, you two”, he said, with a smile.</p><p>“What, aren’t you coming?” I asked, extending my hand to him.</p><p>“Are you – are you serious?” He asked, looking from me to Sammy.</p><p>“You think I have enough energy to keep up with this little tyke by myself?” I laughed. I left the door open when I went in, throwing my underwear in his direction.</p><p>He didn't wait for a second invitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unholy Spirit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. All characters are creations, not based on any real person, living or otherwise. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.</p><p>This story is involves topics that may be considered extreme, including incest and underage sex. You have been warned. No opinions or facts expressed here are meant to represent the author's real-life point of view, or condone it in any way. What happens in fiction stays in fiction.</p><p>I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions from you guys. Comments are always appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah, also I have <a href="https://twitter.com/sinceubeengoan">a twitter</a> now! I'll probably start posting some face claims for characters (present and future), some previews for next chapters and stuff. Some time soon. Maybe. Probably.</p><p> </p><p>                                                             -------------------------------</p><p>For Reference:<br/><a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c5ff3dbcecd4f2f91d207201b269404/0404a428b3616124-ba/s540x810/9641aca3e75fb268df31be5ebef8abe07b1c4b6b.png">Tony</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/efb588f4171e16ca8db2c8696abc37b2/a1f9a57f598ade32-67/s500x750/a1ab343df3cde92a1a14bc405a7f4d318edb7151.png">Bobby</a> || <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/5fa95f3ed77940a7a61e080f4313b365/a1f9a57f598ade32-c0/s540x810/a2b6c5d9ef5d5ea098d455f922290e63aad02629.png">Sammy</a></p><p>-------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does that feel, baby?” I asked, cupping his face with my hands. Sammy groaned something unintelligible, his nails digging on my thighs as he used my body for support.</p><p>Behind him, Bobby was balls-deep on the boy; one hand on his shoulder and the other tugging at his hair. I could understand now why he had been reluctant to fuck the kids before – unlike me, Robert was a no-roads-barred kinda guy; no gentleness or softness. Only fast, hard thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room.</p><p>If Sammy had any complaints, he didn’t voice them. Hell, I wasn’t sure if he could; he was lost to the feeling, his eyes rolling back on their sockets every time his dad's dick smashed on his prostate.</p><p>In that, he and his father weren’t so different. In fact, the more I looked at it, the more they seemed alike – same brow furrowing, same lip bite, even down to the same the stuck out their tongues when they kissed. They had been in sync since the moment Bobby placed himself between his son’s cheeks, licking my cum out of the boy’s ass.</p><p>And now he was using what was left of it to breed him; and Sammy, like Billy and Teddy, could not have been more into it.</p><p>The thought of Billy brought back the sharp memories of less than a week before, where I had watched him on the same position Sammy was right now. Could I have even imagined, back then, that I’d ever be in Dale’s place? Would I have believed myself?</p><p>This had never been a dream of mine... But sometimes reality is sweeter.</p><p>I guided Sammy’s face back into my lap – he took my dick back into his mouth with an eagerness that was commendable – while leaning over his tiny body to pull his dad into a kiss, just as I remembered my captors doing. Sammy was squished between us, forcing my cock deeper down his throat.</p><p>“Thank you, Tony. Fucking – thank you”, was all Bobby managed to say, gripping onto my shoulders.</p><p>“Is it everything you ever imagined?” I asked, giving Sammy’s left butt cheek a hard slap, just so I could feel him humming against my shaft.</p><p>“<em>And more</em>.”</p><p>He didn't need to elaborate - I knew exactly what he meant. Even if my dick had already paved the way to Sammy’s bowels, he was still incredibly tight. Incredibly warm. Incredibly welcome. Just as my own boys had been the first (and second, and third...) time I had had them. It was a feeling that never aged, never got boring, and better yet, never ceased to amaze - being inside your own kin, someone you love more than anything in the universe. The feeling of being whole.</p><p>Though, as I looked into his eyes, I knew there were also other ways to achieve that feeling.</p><p>“You want to...?” he asked, without needing to finish the sentence.</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting for this for twenty five years.”</p><p>“Well”, I said, popping my dick out of his son's mouth. A little scooting around, and I positioned myself behind him, holding on to his hips. “All you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“Take it easy back there, cowboy. Nobody’s been down there in a while”, he said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle", I assured him, before pushing half my dick inside him in one go.</p><p>He yelped, falling on top of Sammy. “MOTHERF–”</p><p>“Sorry,” I said, with a hand on his back to keep him in place. “But least we forget, this is <em>still</em> your punishment.”</p><p>He ground his teeth tight, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. I made no such effort – I was loving it. Fuck if it didn’t feel good. Like Teddy, his was a well-used hole; but also like Teddy, and like Billy, and even like Sammy, it felt... fuck. It felt good. It felt wonderful. It felt like coming home.</p><p>I pushed the last four inches into him, not giving him much time to adjust. He answered by rocking his ass back into my pole; pulling me in deeper. So snug. Made for me.</p><p>Stuck between us, Bobby took the reins of the situation. One hand on my ass, the other on Sam’s hair, keeping us both steady. His body swayed back and forth, every thrust into Sammy pulling him away from me, and every time he backed up against my crotch, he left the boy feeling empty. Sammy arched his back, his toes curling up every time he felt his daddy poke into his magic spot.</p><p>I knew the feeling, honey. A high no drug could ever give you.</p><p>The strokes were relentless, faster, deeper, their bodies moving in sync with one another, with me along for the ride. I wrapped one arm around Bobby’s chest, massaging his pecks, while my other hand caressed the base of his dick, the sweet spot where one body joined the other – where dad and boy became one.</p><p>The father, the son, and the holy spirit. Maybe this was what the Catholics meant.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Sammy's body was spasming underneath his father, sweet gasps escaping him as he grinded onto the bed, his own dick leaking like a faucet.</p><p>“Gonna make him cum, daddy?” I asked, sucking on Bobby’s earlobe. A shiver ran up his spine. “Look how much he wants it. Don’t you want it, baby?”</p><p>“Yesssss,” Sammy hissed.</p><p>“How bad do you want it?”</p><p>“Hmmmm.”</p><p>“Come on, baby, you have to say it”, I goaded, just as I’d done before with my kids. There’s something incredibly erotic about hearing a boy tell you exactly what he wanted. “Your dad wants to hear you say it, doesn’t he?”</p><p>I could feel Bobby tightening up around my cock, just to prove me right.</p><p>“Please, dad. Pleeeeeeease.”</p><p>That was all it took. Three little words to drive a man over the edge; sweet pleas that that did not fall to deaf ears.</p><p>Bobby pumped harder, faster, his grip on the boy’s shoulder tightening until I could see the mark of his fingers on Sammy’s flesh. One last thrust and he slammed it in, all seven inches throbbing inside the boy’s asshole, filling him with the same cream that gave him life.</p><p>I could feel it, as if it had spread to me, every twitch of his dick on Sammy’s bowels translated into another squeeze of his ass around my cock.</p><p>I came, too, inside of him. The sound of my moans filled the air, mixed up with Sammy’s, the boy unloading for the third time of the night.</p><p>When the moment of bliss passed, we fell on the bed, on top of each other – a mess of arms and legs and other limbs that we couldn’t tell which belonged to who.</p><p>Bobby was the first to break free. He rolled to the left, while I tumbled to the right, letting Sam snuggle up between us. The boy had his ass towards Bobby’s crotch, while his face was buried in my chest, so close to my nipple I thought he wanted to suck on it. And maybe I’d let him.</p><p>But that didn’t happen. Instead he sighed, satisfied and tired, and drifted to sleep. Didn't seem too bothered with cleaning up, lying down on his own load while another leaked out of him.</p><p>I guess he just knew he should start getting used to it.</p><p>I stroked his hair until I was sure he was asleep. My attention, then, turned to his dad, who’d been watching me – in a way that can only be described as love struck.</p><p>“Did I really just need to ask?” He questioned.</p><p>I laughed. “Honestly... I don’t know. All the other guys who hit on me, I turned down. But I don’t know what I’d done if you had.”</p><p>“Maybe you’d have said yes.”</p><p>“For you?” I reached out to stroke his face. “I’d have given it a try. With enough weed, of course.”</p><p>It was his turn to chuckle. “Of course.”</p><p>I let my hand rest on his face, while my eyelids started to get heavy. His face was the last thing I saw before drifting into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning with the sound of whistling and the smell of fresh coffee being brewed – a far cry from the usual screams of Billy asking his mother where this and this and that were.</p><p>To make it even better, the source of the whistling was standing by the door, holding a tray with coffee and toast for me.</p><p>“Hello, handsome”, Bobby said, coming closer. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I sure did. And what is all this? Are you trying to woo me?”</p><p>“I don't know. Is it working?”</p><p>I took a bite out of the toast, while he sat down next to me. “I could get used to it, you know”, I teased.</p><p>“You could”, he agreed, a little more seriously.</p><p>I looked away, a knot growing in my throat. “What time is it?”</p><p>“About ten. You really slept like a rock.”</p><p>“Sorry. Did I snore much?”</p><p>“We shared a dorm for four years, Tony. I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Hey! You weren’t exactly sleeping beauty, either.”</p><p>“With the gold locks and the doe eyes, honey, I’m half-way there”, he winked.</p><p>And in that he was right. Bobby was a handsome fella; I admit, I had always been a little jealous. The smooth hair, the Captain America looks... he was the kind of guy people wanted to look at, even if he didn't care about people looking at him.</p><p>His beauty was even more noticeable now. It was almost like… almost like he was glowing. The way he stood up, almost as if a boulder had been removed from his shoulders. Like he finally got to exhale.</p><p>“Speaking of beauty, where’s Sammy?” I asked.</p><p>“In his bedroom. Playing one of those shooting games – Call of Duty or Apex Legends or whatever. I don’t know.”</p><p>“But is he okay?”</p><p>“Woke up a little sore, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Said he is ready for more whenever we are.”</p><p>I could feel my dick stirring at the thought. “Gotta admit, doing the Eiffel towering was wat more fun than just watching.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Oh, right. I haven’t told you how all this started yet.”</p><p>It was a good thing he wasn’t standing up anymore, otherwise he’d have fallen hard on his ass – although he came close to slipping down from the bed a few times, anyway. As I recounted what had happened to me and the kids since last Saturday, it began to dawn on me how insane it all truly sounded. If I hadn’t been there myself...</p><p>But I had. And I wasn’t the same person who had come out of it. I wasn't sure if this new person – this new me – was a better version just yet. Did I even want to find out?</p><p>I had barely been able to look my wife in the eye for the last week, much less touch her. Had no problem touching my son, though – the kid who I thought was pure and innocent, but that had no problem taking cock at both ends, and even asked for more. God, considering how much I had enjoyed bottoming, maybe he had gotten that from me?</p><p>It certainly had not been from his mother. Jury was still out on his uncle, too.</p><p>Fuck. Eddie. Eddie was involved in this, too. Suddenly everybody was – it felt like I had reached the end of the yellow brick road, and when I pulled out the curtains behind the wizard, it was to find that all my friends and family were apparently getting together, and I was the only one not in on the joke.</p><p>And now that I was... What was I supposed to do? Pretend I didn’t know? Back away from all of this? Close my eyes, take the blue pill? That seemed completely out of the question. I don’t think they would let me, even if I put up a fight.</p><p>And, honestly, the more the days went by, the less I was in a fighting mood. I had forgotten what was like to fuck – often, and a lot. Hell, I had forgotten what was like to wake up and thank the Sun for another. I even ate a brownie on my way to work!</p><p>Also, I... I started checking out other guys. I had never done that, but suddenly... Suddenly, I needed to <em>know</em>, you know? I mean. I had always found men attractive, but so did every other guy, they just never admitted it because of social pressure or whatever. But my parents didn’t raise me to have such qualms, so if I thought the guy was attractive, I’d comment on it. I was affectionate to my friends as well, especially when high, but I never thought there was anything weird about it – friendliness had helped me close several major contracts. It also made some guys hit on me, but while flattering, I never gave it much thought.</p><p>I mean. I was straight, before. I knew that. I was convinced of that.</p><p>The keyword is, of course, 'before'. Now...</p><p>Now I found myself staring at a – younger, married, straight – co-worker’s ass, wondering how good my dick would feel to be inside it. Wondering how many of my underlings wouldn’t put out for an extra Christmas bonus or a raise. Wondering when the next ‘bring your kid to work’ day was.</p><p>Wondering. Wondering. Wondering.</p><p>There were so many things I didn’t know about myself yet; but also, many that I did. About Teddy. About Billy. About Robert. Things I was scared to admit or even unpack, because I wasn’t sure what I was meant to do once I did. I wasn’t sure what was waiting for me on the other side.</p><p>Bobby didn’t know about any of it, of course. He was still trying to process the ending of my story, his hands covering his mouth in horror.</p><p>“Dude. I – I can’t believe. That’s was so –”</p><p>“Hot?”</p><p>“Dangerous!” He shouted, smacking me in the shoulder. “You could have died! They could have hurt you or the boys!”</p><p>“Relax. They didn’t have any guns or anything.”</p><p>“They could’ve still shanked you, Anthony! Even with a shard of glass!” he took a deep breath, massaging his forehead. “Tony, I work with these guys every day. I hear about the shit that lands them in prison. What if Billy hadn’t complied? What if they had tried to do the same thing that they did on Teddy, but on him?”</p><p>“They wouldn’t. They loved the kid. Besides, they’re innocent.”</p><p>“<em>Allegedly</em>! Besides, even if they didn’t kill the guy, they still robbed a bank and stole four million dollars!”</p><p>Oh, right, I didn’t tell him the part about the rest of the money. “Would you relax? Everything worked out for the best! Besides, it’s kind of your fault that everything happened, anyway.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean? How is any of this possibly my fault?”</p><p>“Well, see, if you hadn’t fucked Billy, he wouldn’t have gotten a taste for cock, which wouldn’t have made him thirst for Brett’s dick, thus the entire chain of events that led to us having this conversation would never have happened.”</p><p>He squinted at me, like he was trying to untangle the entire process. I knew I was exaggerating – if anything, Billy would’ve still been a cock-hungry little tyke. The difference, of course, was that he wouldn’t have had any experience on it, and I’d have missed out on the life-changing sight of Dale’s monster sliding all the way down his throat.</p><p>“Okay, first of all, I am now not sure if I should be thankful to those guys or not, and second, ‘fucking’ is really not the right word for what Billy and I had been doing, so–”</p><p>“You’re kidding, right? We have video evidence of you fucking him, babe.”</p><p>His cheeks turned red at the nickname, but he was still unconvinced. “Those were blowjobs. Blowies don’t count as sex.”</p><p>I arched an eyebrow. “They absolutely do.”</p><p>“Uh, no, they don’t.”</p><p>“They <em>absolutely</em> do! Who told you they didn’t?!”</p><p>“Uh, everybody? In high school?  Remember? Girls would give us handjobs and bjs because they didn’t want to lose their virginity.”</p><p>“That’s just a thing we told them so they wouldn’t freak out, man!  We said the same thing about anal! Are you telling me anal doesn’t count?”</p><p>“That’s different. There’s penetration.”</p><p>“And what did you think your dick was doing poking down Billy’s esophagus, real state cruising?” I flicked him in the forehead.</p><p>“The mouth’s not a reproductive organ!”</p><p>“And the ass is? You better tell me, because I’m pretty sure I got at least four people pregnant this week, including you.”</p><p>He laughed. “I thought your wife had cut your balls off.”</p><p>“It was a gift from me to myself, she had nothing to do with it and you know it.”</p><p>“What kind of person gifts themselves a vasectomy for their birthday?”</p><p>“The kind of person who was not going to pass on having sex the few times he managed to get it just because he didn’t have a condom at hand.”</p><p>The procedure was done about four months after the Disney trip, and unfortunately it had not changed my sex life in the slightest. Until now.</p><p>“Speaking of which, I should probably get going”, I said, stretching out. “I told Alice I was gonna spend the night over to watch the game, but she’s gonna find it weird if I don’t come home soon.”</p><p>“Right. Of course”, he cleaned his throat. “Husband duty calls.”</p><p>“Yeah”, I said, watching him look away from me, the playful mood suddenly dropping. We both knew what the other was thinking, and neither wanted to speak out. I was thankful for that.</p><p>I didn’t know what I’d said if he had asked me to...</p><p>“Hey, uh, can Billy come over next Friday?” I asked, trying to divert the topic. “He’s dying to have a sleepover.”</p><p>“Sure, obviously. I’d be more than happy to have him.”</p><p>“You’re gonna have him, alright”, I laughed, patting him on the shoulder as I got up. “Make sure to give him a red bull or something. The kid cums and then falls asleep faster than you can spell satisfaction.”</p><p>“Oh, I already know that, but red bull is too extreme. I usually just give them candy.”</p><p>Dully noted. “Maybe next time I’ll taste your candy, too”, I said, grabbing the back of his head and pulling at his hair, so he'd cock his head and look at me. I kissed him hard on the mouth, scrapping my teeth against his lower lip.</p><p>“Promises, promises”, he cooed against my mouth.</p><p>“And I intend on keeping them. Maybe I’ll even let you have a crack at this tight ass, show you some real fucking.”</p><p>“Look at that, the guy gets fucked twice and suddenly he’s a power bottom.”</p><p>I breathed hard against his face – morning breath and all – fighting hard the desire to pin him down on the bed and ride his dick so hard he'd forget his own name, just so I could wipe that smug smile from his face.</p><p>God, I loved him so much.</p><p>“Next time, I’ll show you”, I taunted, letting go of his hair. I put my pants back on – throwing my undies on his face, as a souvenir until next time.</p><p>He watched me, with unwavering interest, not bothering to hide his boner in his sweatpants. I could tell Sammy was about to handle a different riffle.</p><p>Just as I was about to leave the bedroom, however, Bobby stopped me. “Hey, uh. Tony...”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“That stuff you said about blowjobs counting as sex, you really believe in it?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah.” I leaned on the door frame, folding my arms. “Why? Are you reconsidering your body count?”</p><p>“Kind of”, he scratched the back of his neck. “But also... no more secrets between us, right?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Right. So. There’s something I have to tell you. Something about Eddie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Do blowjobs count as sex or not? That's up to you to decide. 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>